Anata no Tame ni
by Amaya Katsumi
Summary: Jodoh itu telah menjadi takdir yang tidak bisa diubah dan sudah ada sejak terbentuk dalam segumpal daging. Meski terpisah bertahun-tahun, sepasang insan akan dipertemukan bahkan setelah mati. Merekalah yang akan bersatu sebagai pengantin surga di akhirat nanti.
1. Chapter 1

**Anata no Tame ni**

 **(For You)**

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Pairing : NaruHina

Rate : T

Warning : Typo, gak jelas, gak nyambung (dan kesalahan lainnya)

Inspiration The Story and Song from film Veer Zaraa (Tidak Semua)

Don't like, don't read

* * *

…

 _Kehidupan telah membawaku_

 _Ke masa lalu_

 _Aku dikelilingi oleh kenangan_

 _Yang tak terhitung jumlahnya_

 _Sekarang aku menemukan_

 _Jawaban yang kucari_

 _Apa yang kurindukan_

 _Dan apa yang kuterima_

 _Aku diperintahkan untuk terus hidup_

 _Tapi tanpamu_

 _Namun dalam hatiku_

 _Api cinta selalu membakar_

 _Untukmu_

* * *

…

Charisma seseorang yang tinggi membuat para kaum hawa pun dengan mudah berpaling padanya. setiap kali dia lewat, wanita akan menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh puja.

Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Dengan tas punggung yang bertengger di punggung tegapnya, dia turun dari taksi. Hampir seluruh perempuan yang melihatnya seolah-olah ingin memakannya. Wajah mereka pun memerah.

Setelah memasuki area sepi, dia bernapas lega. Menurutnya, para wanita yang seperti itu padanya cukup mengganggunya.

Kakinya telah menginjak tempat yang selalu menjadi tempatnya bersembunyi, bermain, dan berlari. Tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini. Masih terasa sejuk dan sepi dari orang-orang. Dan yang paling penting adalah tidak jauh dari rumahnya karena hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja sehingga bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

Dia lepaskan tas punggungnya di bawah pohon lalu berjalan menyusuri tepi danau dengan airnya yang jernih dan tenang. Yang dia tempat ini tidak akan ada orang yang mendatangai, ternyata dia salah. Di jembatan yang dekat dengan jalanan ada seorang gadis sedang berjalan di depannya.

Saat Naruto sedikit lagi melewati gadis itu, tiba tiba saja…

SRRREEEETT

"WHOOOAA!"

Dia menyenggol gadis itu dan sedikit lagi akan terjun ke air.

TAP

Dengan sigap, Naruto menarik tangan gadis itu sehingga tidak jadi jatuh. Di sini cukup berbahaya karena jembatan ini tidak ada sisi yang membatasi dan juga jaraknya yang sangat dekat dengan belokan jalan yang selalu dilalui pengguna kendaraan. Dan sekarang terjadilah pada dirinya yang tersenggol motor sehingga gadis inilah yang kena batunya.

Gadis itu pun sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya. Posisinya sangat tidak seperti kecelakaan yang terselamatkan. Jika ada yang melihat, pasti orang mengira bahwa Naruto sedang bermesraan yang posisinya yang begitu intim. Lihat saja, dengan napas yang terengah-engah, dia memeluk gadis itu setelah menarik tangannya. Dan gadis itu pun memeluk dirinya. Kepalanya yang bersandar pada dadanya dan kedua tangannya yang melingkari tubuhnya.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya sehingga Naruto dapat melihat kedua mata lavender yang menatapnya. Namun, tiba-tiba dia melepaskan dirinya dan menjauh.

"KYAAA!"

Dia berteriak karena kakinya tidak sengaja terpeleset di ujung jembatan lalu jatuh ke bawah karena punggungnya tidak menyentuh tanah.

BYYUUURRR

"SIAL!" umpat Naruto karena melihat gadis itu panic karena mungkin tidak bisa berenang.

Akhirnya dia pun ikut terjun ke danau untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu.

…

Gadis bersurai indigo itu tampak sedikit mengigil. Maklum saja karena air danau sangat dingin meski di musim panas.

Naruto mengambil tasnya dan meletakannya di samping gadis itu terduduk. Dia menatapnya dari bawah ke atas. Tadi dia menyebutkan bahwa namanya adalah Hinata. Menurut Naruto dia memang cantik, tapi cara berpakaiannyalah yang terlihat kuno dan kurang modis.

Tangannya meraba-raba lehernya yang putih. Lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Kalungku!" gumamnya.

"Kalungku!" dia berucap lagi sambil merangkak ke tepi danau.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto mencengkram bahunya untuk mencegah gadis itu masuk lagi ke dalam danau.

TAP

Hinata malah menepis tangannya. "DIAM!" bentaknya.

Naruto yang gereget, menarik tubuh Hinata sehingga wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Apa kau ingin mati? Kau kan tidak bisa berenang!" Naruto balik membentaknya tapi dengan nada yang sedikit rendah.

TAP

Lagi-lagi Hinata menepis tangannya dan mencoba kembali berenang. Kakinya telah masuk ke dalam air.

"Kaa-san!"

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan nama yang diucapkan gadis itu. apa benda itu pemberian dari ibunya sehingga sangat berharga dan dia pun ingin bertaruh nyawa hanya untuk kalung?

Kini Naruto memegang tangan Hinata. "Biar aku yang mengambilnya untukmu."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto kembali berenang ke dalam danau dan mencari kalung yang dicari gadis itu. dia menyusuri tempat tadi mereka tenggelam dan dilalui saat mereka akan berenang ke tepi.

Ah, akhirnya Naruto mendapatkannya! Kepalanya muncul ke permukaan sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi yang memegang kalung itu. Hinata bersorak riang dan menyambut sang penyelamatnya yang berada menuju kearahnya.

"Arigatou!" ucap Hinata sambil menatap Naruto dan mengangkat tasnya.

"Douita!"

Namun tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto terjatuh dan membuat Hinata panic. Gadis itu membuat tubuh Naruto bersandar pada batang pohon dan meluruskan kakinya. Dia melihat kaki Naruto yang berdarah seperti habis digigit serangga beracun. Lalu dia mengambil air dari danau untuk membersihkan dulu luka Naruto. Dengan lihai Hinata mengeluarkan racun dari luka Naruto dengan mulutnya. Setelah itu dia merobek ujung bajunya yang bersih dan mongering untuk menutupi luka Naruto.

"Sekarang sudah lebih baik. Jika takut akan terjadi sesuatu, kau bisa pergi ke dokter. Kau masih kuat, kan?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi. Maaf sudah membuatmu begini. Dan sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku dan mengambilkan kalungku. Benda ini sangat berharga untukku karena merupakan satu-satunya benda peninggalan ibuku yang sudah tidak ada." Jelasnya. "Sekali lagi, arigatou dan gomenasai!"

Setelah itu, Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Sebelum itu, dia berhenti sejenak dan membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Naruto lalu tersenyum padanya. lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kini Naruto hanya bisa menatap punggung gadis itu yang semakin menjauh.

…

* * *

 _Kehidupan selalu datang yang baru_

 _Meskipun begitu masih tetap sama_

 _Kehidupan yang mengandung perasaan_

 _Ada beberapa cinta_

 _Dan ada beberapa cerita_

 _Pertemuan dan perpisahan_

…

* * *

Waktu terus berputar. Hari demi hari dilalui. Sudah hampir setahun lamanya Naruto tinggal di tanah kelahirannya, di Jepang. Bekerja sebagai direktur perusahaan dan memimpin klan menggantikan ayahnya. Keluarganya adalah klan Uzumaki yang merupakan seorang bangsawan. Klan yang masih menjunjung tinggi aturan leluhurnya.

Ngomong-ngomonh soal pertemuannya dengan gadis indigo waktu itu. Telah Naruto ketahui bahwa Hinata adalah anak dari pembantunya di rumah. Sejak tinggal di rumahnya, Naruto menjadi sangat dekat dengannya. Hinata diperintahkan ayahnya untuk menjadi pelayan pribadinya. Membangunkan majikan, mengurus kebutuhan majikan, menuruti apapun keinginan majikan, serta mengantarkan makanan ke kantor pun telah menjadi kebiasaan Hinata sekarang.

Diam-diam Hinata sangat mengagumi sosok Naruto yang penuh semangat dan berjiwa tinggi. Dia sangat menyukai seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang berwibawa dan penuh kharisma. Namun dia sadar akan posisinya. Lagi pula dia sama sekali jauh dari tipe Naruto. Naruto akan menyukai perempuan yang cantik, modis, seksi, dan tentunya sederajat dengan keluarganya. Tidak mungkin Naruto akan menyukai dirinya yang tidak seksi, tidak modis, dan seorang pelayan.

Berlanjut ke cerita...

Di kediaman Uzumaki, sekarang tengah mengadakan pesta topeng. Hinata tidak mengetahui apa alasan keluarga ini mengadakan pesta. Namun katanya, Naruto ingin mencari jodoh. Konyol sekali!

Hinata ikut hadir dalam pesta ini. Tentunya tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun termasuk Naruto sendiri. Hanya ayahnya dan adiknyalah yang tahu. Dalam pesta, Hinata berpenampilan sangat cantik. Sangat jauh dengan dirinya yang dalam keseharian, sehingga orang-orang tidak akan mengenal dirinya dan menyadari kalau gadis cantik tersebut adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Ditambah dengan topeng yang membuat indentitas dirinya semakin tertutup.

Terlihat sebuah tangan terulur padanya. Menunjukkan kalau dia mengajaknya untuk berdansa.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku, wahai gadis cantik?"

Hinata terkejut saat melihat siapa pria yang mengajaknya berdansa. Postur tubuhnya, warna rambutnya, dan suaranya sangat dia kenal. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Umm".

Hinata mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan itu. Ini kesempatannya untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Naruto, kan? Mungkin tidak apa-apa hanya berdansa saja. Lagi pula dia tidak tahu dirinya yang sebenarnya. Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali.

Dengan sebelah tangan saling bertautan dan sebelahnya lagi di tempelkan pada tubuh pasangannya, mereka menari mengikuti irama musik romantis yang merdu. Lama-kelamaan posisi mereka semakin intim dan Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis yang menjadi pasangannya. Hinata dapat mencium aroma maskulin pria di depannya yang khas. Dan Naruto dapat mencium aroma lavender gadis dalam dekapannya ini. Sebelah tangan besarnya, digunakan umtuk menyentuh wajah gadis lavender tersebut. Lalu mereka sama-sama memejamkan mata untuk merasakan betapa lembutnya kedua bibir yang saling bersentuhan. Lama mereka berciuman, akhirnya wajah mereka terlepas. Mata mereka saling bertatapan tanpa mengetahui wajah mereka masing-masing. Warna iris mata mereka pun samar-samar terlihat. Naruto merasa sangat mengenal gadis ini, tapi siapa sih sebenarnya dia?

"Siapa... siapa namamu? Katakan siapa kau?"

Gadis itu tersenyum padanya. Ada sedikit tawa kecil dari mulutnya.

"Panggil saja aku Lily."

Naruto ikut tersenyum lembut pada gadis yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Lily itu.

"Kau sangat cantik Lily! Bolehkah aku melihat wajahmu?" Izin Naruto.

Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan Naruto. Apakah ini saatnya dia membongkar identitas aslinya?

"Aku...—"

DING... DONG...

Suara jam dinding besar berbunyi. Angka kedua jarum itu mengarah ke angka 12. Hinata yang melihat itu menjadi panik.

"Gomen, aku harus pergi!"

Hinata melepaskan dirinya pada Naruto. Tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari pria itu.

"Ada apa? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto. "Bisakah kita bertemu lagi?"

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Mungkin saja. Karena kita selalu bertemu." Kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan pesta itu.

'Apa maksud dari perkataannya itu?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Pria itu hanya berharap penuh pada gadis itu. Dia harap suatu hari akan bisa memiliki Lily.

...

Bukannya apa-apa. Tapi Hinata harus kembali sebelum tengah malam. Karena pada jam 1 ada pekerjaan yang harus dia lakukan atas perintah dari ibu Naruto yang merupakan nyonya besar Uzumaki. Tugas itu dialihkan kepada adiknya atas kemauan adiknya itu sendiri. Dia bilang Hinata lebih baik pergi ke pesta dan menarik hati Naruto. Dan pekerjaan ini adalah menjahit baju yang katanya harus selesai hari ini juga. Pada jam 2 pagi, nyonya besar akan kemari.

"Biar kulanjutkan! Kau boleh istirahat, Hanabi!"

Setelah mengganti baju dan melepaskan riasan untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan, Hinata melakukan tugasnya untuk menjahit baju. Untung saja Hinata dan Hanabi memang diajarkan teknik menjahit oleh mendiang ibunya sehingga dapat menjahit baju nyonya besar yang sangat rumit dan mahal.

Hinata terlihat panik tapi mencoba untuk tenang karena jam telah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Tinggal sedikit lagi jahitannya selesai. Nyonya Uzumaki Kushina terlihat berjalan kearahnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Anda datang tepat waktu, nyonya! Saya baru saja menyelesaikan baju nyonya."

Kushina melihat bajunya yang terlihat rapi. Sebelumnya jahitan baju ini terbuka. Padahal dia harus menggunakan baju ini untuk berangkat jam 3 pagi ini. Untung saja dia mempunyai pelayan yang bisa diandalkan.

"Arigatou, Hinata! Aku harus berangkat jam 3. Untung saja ada kau."

Setelah itu, Kushina berjalan meninggalkan Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum karena rencananya berjalan dengan lancar. Dia merutuki kebodohannya karena terlalu menikmati kedekatan intimnya dengan Naruto. Untung saja dia masih bisa cepat.

...

"Hinata, kau yang waktu semalam, kan?"

Baru saja Hinata kembali ke kamarnya setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya mengurusi kebutuhan majikannya, dia telah didatangi dua orang perempuan yang langsung disuguhi oleh berbagai macam pertanyaan seputar kedatangannya ke pesta topeng waktu malam itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinta pura-pura tidak mengerti sambil melakukan sesuatu tanpa mau menatap kedua orang itu.

"Kau datang dengan gaya yang sangat cantik dan berdansa dengan Naruto-kun sampai tengah malam." Ucap Shion.

Hinata menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak lalu menatap Shion dan Shizuka yang menatap tajam padanya.

"Aku hanya pelayan pribadi Naruto-sama. Dan aku punya banyak pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada turut hadir dalam pesta dan berdansa dengan tuanku sendiri."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Hinata keluar dari ruangannya dan berjalan menuju taman berniat untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya di sana. Sedangkan kedua gadis itu memasang ekspresi kesal lalu mengikuti Hinata pergi.

"Mengaku sajalah! Aku tahu itu kau! Jangan lari dari kami!" kata Shizuka.

"Jika itu aku, memangnya kalian mau apa?" tantang Hinata setelah menyimpan sejenak alat untuk menyiram tanaman.

"Kau tidak pantas dengan Naruto-kun! Kamilah yang akan dipilih oleh keluarga Uzumaki untuk menjadi pengantin Naruto-kun. Kami sama-sama dicalonkan karena kami adalah keluarga bangsawan. Sedangkan kau, hanya rakyat jelata dan seorang pelayan."

Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa sedari tadi orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan sedang memperhatikan. Dan sekarang sedang berdiri di belakang Hinata.

"Jika Hinata hanya seorang pelayan, memangnya kenapa? Dia lebih baik daripada kalian. Bahkan aku pernah tidur dengannya."

Suara baritone sangat mengejutkan mereka. Hinata langsung menghadap kepada majikannya sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Naruto-sama!"

'Baka!' umpat Hinata dalam hati.

"Kalian pergilah! Aku ingin pelayanku melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Karena takut dengan Naruto yang memandang mereka tajam, kedua gadis itu memilih menuruti perintah pria itu daripada terkena semprotan perkataan Naruto.

"Arigatou, Hinata! Kuharap dengan perkataanmu barusan akan membuat mereka berhenti mengejarku. Tapi, apa benar kau gadis Lily itu, Hinata?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Naruto-sama! Waktu itu aku sedang diberi perintah oleh nyonya besar. Tidak mungkin aku datang ke pesta itu." kata Hinata masih membungkukkan badannya.

Naruto menatap pelayannya curiga. Jika dari penampilan, Hinata dan Lily sangatlah berbeda. Tapi Naruto tidak mungkin salah. Warna rambut mereka sama begitu juga dengan postur tubuhnya. Aroma tubuhnya pun sama. Saat Naruto sakit, Hinata pernah tidur di samping ranjangnya. Dan juga Naruto sering menyuruh Hinata tidur di sampingnya. Pria itu sangat mengenal ukuran tubuh serta aroma tubuh Hinata karena dia sering tidur sambil memeluknya. Satu lagi yang sama dari Hinata dan Lily adalah senyumannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu!" tidak mau berdebat lebih panjang lagi, Naruto memilih pergi.

'Kuharap Lily adalah kau, Hinata! Aku tidak mungkin salah.' Ucapnya dalam hati. 'Aku akan terus mengawasimu!'

Hinata menghela napas lega setelah Naruto pergi dari hadapannya. Hampir saja dia ketahuan. Sepertinya kali ini dia harus lebih hati-hati lagi karena Naruto sudah menaruh curiga padanya.

…

Sepertinya kali ini keberuntungan tidak memihak Hinata. Tanpa sengaja, Naruto mencari Hinata ke kamar gadis itu. kamar khusus pelayan yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan rumah kediaman Uzumaki. Dia mencari Hinata karena meminta untuk dimasakan sesuatu malam ini karena dia merasa ingin memakan apapun yang dimasak oleh pelayan pribadinya itu. namun, Naruto tidak menemukan Hinata di mana pun. Tanpa diduga, sang majikan melihat sebuah gaun yang tergantung di kamar Hinata.

Gaun yang dia sangat kenal dan juga topeng yang tersimpan di atas meja rias. Topeng yang menutupi setengah wajah dengan warna ungu yang serasi dengan gaunnya. Gaun yang juga berwarna ungu tanpa lengan panjangnya hanya menutupi setengah pahanya. Jika saja kali ini Hinata memakainya lagi, dipastikan Naruto akan menjatuhkan tubuh gadis itu ke atas ranjang. Karena kesehariannya Hinata sangat terlihat kuno, sehingga ketika memakai gaun yang cantik, dia akan terlihat sangat manis dan akan mengundang pria mana pun untuk menariknya ke atas ranjang.

"Tadai—"

Hinata membelalakan matanya ketika melihat orang yang ada di kamarnya. Cerobohnya dia yang tidak langsung memasukkan gaunnya ke dalam lemari setelah dicuci. Dia juga baru ingat kalau hari ini ayah dan adiknya tidak akan pulang. Tadinya dia hanya akan membeli bahan makanan keluar sebentar. Tapi dia tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

"Sudah kuduga kalau aku tidak mungkin salah." Ucapnya sinis. "Kali ini aku menangkapmu, Lily!" Naruto menyeringai dan membuat Hinata ketakutan.

…

Tak pernah disangka-sangka akan menjadi seperti ini. Hinata tidak percaya akan ketahuan bahwa putri cantik bertopeng saat itu yang tak lain adalah dia. Juga Naruto pun tidak percaya bahwa dia memang jatuh cinta pada gadis di depannya yang tak lain adalah pelayannya sendiri.

Entah takdir atau memang hanya kebetulan. Seolah-olah mereka harus dan memang dipertemukan untuk dipersatukan oleh Tuhan. Pertemuan dan kebersamaan yang mereka alami membuat hati mereka merasakan sesuatu yang tak biasa saat keduanya saling bertemu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Ano…"

"Kenapa kau berbohong?"

"Saya tahu saya tidak pantas untuk Anda. Saya hanyalah seorang anak pembantu dan juga pelayan. Sedangkan Anda adalah seorang bangsawan kaya raya yang akan bersanding dengan wanita yang sederajat dengan Anda."

Bukan itu maksudnya! Ingin sekali Naruto membantah semua perkataan Hinata. Namun entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Gomenasai, Naruto-sama! Saya harap, Anda melupakan kejadian itu."

Setelah itu, Hinata berjalan keluar meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap sedih Hinata dengan hati yang penuh dengan perasaan bersalah. Hinata telah salah paham tentang dirinya. Padahal Naruto ingin mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya mencintai Hinata.

* * *

 _Kehidupan telah membawaku_

 _Ke masa lalu_

 _Aku dikelilingi oleh kenangan_

 _Yang tak terhitung jumlahnya_

 _Sekarang aku menemukan_

 _Jawaban yang kucari_

 _Apa yang kurindukan_

 _Dan apa yang kuterima_

 _Aku diperintahkan untuk terus hidup_

 _Tapi tanpamu_

 _Namun dalam hatiku_

 _Api cinta selalu membakar_

 _Untukmu_

…

* * *

To be continue

…

* * *

Amaya's note :

Moshi-moshi, minna-san! Amaya kembali hadir dengan fanfic NaruHina. Maaf ya kalau akhir-akhir ini Amaya jarang update. Di tengah kesibukan yang padat, Amaya juga sering sakit. Malah pernah sampai pingsan.

Kali ini ada dua fic yang terinspirasi dari film Bollywood. Tapi chapter ini lebih mirip dengan cerita Cinderella ya? hehe.

Fanfic ini lebih cenderung ke romance family ya! tapi jangan bilang kalau ini kaya sinetron Indonesia loh! Di update ulang karena ada tambahan di akhir ya! ^^

Amaya udah lihat pemenangan IFA 2015. Ternyata fandom Naruto berkurang ya? Tapi, selamat ya buat senpai-senpai yang udah menang!

Udah cukup bacotannya. Seperti biasa, sebelum meninggalkan halaman ini, untuk para reader diharapkan meninggalkan jejak ya! dan jangan lupa untuk memberikan komentar.

Arigatou gozaimasu

Kiss and hug :*

Amaya Katsumi


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan Review :

Toro-kun : iyaa, nih udah lanjut. Segini mah agak panjang atuh dan alurnya juga emang sengaja sedikit dipercepat karena cerita ini gak akan terlalu panjang dan lebih dipersingkat. Maaf kalau banyak typo.

Momo yui-chan : makasih karena udah nunggu :)

Cuka-san : chapternya gak banyak kok. Palingan bakal banyak skip karena emang ceritanya dipersingkat. Makasih buat pujiannya :)

Triavivi354 : makasih yaa :)

Minato301 : iyaa, nih udah lanjut.

Guest : makasih yaa! :)

…

* * *

.

.

.

…

Tak pernah disangka-sangka akan menjadi seperti ini. Hinata tidak percaya akan ketahuan bahwa putri cantik bertopeng saat itu yang tak lain adalah dia. Juga Naruto pun tidak percaya bahwa dia memang jatuh cinta pada gadis di depannya yang tak lain adalah pelayannya sendiri.

Entah takdir atau memang hanya kebetulan. Seolah-olah mereka harus dan memang dipertemukan untuk dipersatukan oleh Tuhan. Pertemuan dan kebersamaan yang mereka alami membuat hati mereka merasakan sesuatu yang tak biasa saat keduanya saling bertemu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Ano…"

"Kenapa kau berbohong?"

"Saya tahu saya tidak pantas untuk Anda. Saya hanyalah seorang anak pembantu dan juga pelayan. Sedangkan Anda adalah seorang bangsawan kaya raya yang akan bersanding dengan wanita yang sederajat dengan Anda."

Bukan itu maksudnya! Ingin sekali Naruto membantah semua perkataan Hinata. Namun entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Gomenasai, Naruto-sama! Saya harap, Anda melupakan kejadian itu."

Setelah itu, Hinata berjalan keluar meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap sedih Hinata dengan hati yang penuh dengan perasaan bersalah. Hinata telah salah paham tentang dirinya. Padahal Naruto ingin mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya mencintai Hinata.

…

* * *

Anata no Tame ni (For You)

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Pairing : NaruHina

Rate : T

Warning : Typo, gak jelas, gak nyambung (dan kesalahan lainnya)

Inspiration The Story and Song from film Veer Zaraa (Tidak Semua)

Don't like, don't read

* * *

…

 _Kehidupan telah membawaku_

 _Ke masa lalu_

 _Aku dikelilingi oleh kenangan_

 _Yang tak terhitung jumlahnya_

 _Sekarang aku menemukan_

 _Jawaban yang kucari_

 _Apa yang kurindukan_

 _Dan apa yang kuterima_

 _Aku diperintahkan untuk terus hidup_

 _Tapi tanpamu_

 _Namun dalam hatiku_

 _Api cinta selalu membakar_

 _Untukmu_

* * *

…

Beberapa hari ini hubungannya dengan sang pelayan seperti berjarak. Meski Hinata selalu melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, tapi Naruto merasakan kalau dia seperti menghindarinya. Hinata tidak pernah lagi menyapanya atau bahkan sekedar basa-basi. Padahal hubungan mereka sudah seperti teman dekat, namun sekarang tak lebih dari majikan dan pelayan.

Walaupun Hinata berusaha bersikap sopan kepadanya, Naruto merasa ada yang hampa di antara mereka. Sikap Hinata yang seperti itu terlalu kaku untuknya. Dia merindukan sikap pelayannya yang dulu, yang perhatian dan penuh canda tawa. Yang wajahnya selalu memerah tiap kali dia goda. Tapi sekarang, untuk tersenyum pun seakan hilang di telan bumi.

Bahkan sekarang pun Hinata tidak berbicara apapun saat dia memasuki kamarnya untuk mengantarkan sarapan pagi.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto.

Gadis yang dipanggilnya itu menoleh dan langsung menghentikan langkahnya. "Ya, Naruto-sama?" sahutnya. "Ada lagi yang Anda butuhkan?" bahkan saat berbicara pun dia menundukkan kepalanya tanpa mau menatap majikannya.

Naruto menyimpan gelas kopinya lalu berjalan mendekati pelayannya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa maksud Anda?" yang ditanya malah bertanya balik.

Tangan Naruto terulur untuk memegang kedua lengan Hinata.

"Kumohon… kumohon jangan seperti ini!" ucapnya. "Kemana Hinata yang kukenal?" lanjutnya. "Hatiku sakit melihat perempuan yang kucintai seperti ini."

Kata-kata Naruto seakan menjadi mantra baginya. Hinata langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua iris lavendernya menatap sang majikan dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa yang barusan Anda katakan, Naruto-sama?"

"…"

Pria itu malah terdiam. Kedua mata sapphire-nya masih menatap sang pelayan dengan tatapan yang dalam. Dia menutup matanya lalu membukanya lagi. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua lengan Hinata lebih erat lagi.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan suffix 'sama' lagi. Dan jangan bersikap dan berbicara formal di saat kita sedang berdua." Kata Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Karena…"

'Arrrghhhh! Kenapa sulit sekali! Kuso!' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Hinata… watashi wa anatagasuki. Iie, watashi wa anata o aishite!"

Mata Hinata terbelalak mendengar pengakuan itu.

…

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian di kamar Naruto, dan pengakuan dari sang majikan, hubungan Hinata dengannya menjadi lebih baik. Meski agak canggung, tapi ini lebih baik dari pada waktu itu.

Dari Hati Hinata yang terdalam, dia mengakui kalau dia juga mencintai Naruto. Tidak bisa dibohongi, tapi dia memang mencintai majikannya sendiri. Namun, Hinata belum mengatakannya pada Naruto. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi dia belum punya keberanian untuk itu. padahal Naruto sendiri sudah menantikan ucapan itu dari mulut Hinata sendiri. Hinata sendiri menjadi tidak enak karena sudah seperti memberikan Naruto sebuah harapan palsu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto merasakan bahwa Hinata begitu memukau. Dimatanya, pelayannya itu terlihat sangat cantik. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga ketika hari ini Hinata datang ke kamarnya tanpa memakai baju pelayan tapi memakai gaun tidur, ada semacam hasrat liar yang sudah lama ia pendam, dan sekarang ia tidak bisa menahannya.

Mungkin karena malam ini, kedua orang tuanya pergi. Sehingga Naruto lebih leluasa bermanja-manja pada pelayannya. dan untuk pertama kalinya pula, mereka saling memiliki, bersentuhan yang sangat dekat sehingga tidak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka. Hinata merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ketika kesuciannya telah hilang. Dia tidak menyesali itu karena memberikannya pada pria yang ia cintai. Meski bukan suaminya, setidaknya jika mereka tidak bisa bersama, Hinata mempunyai kenangan manis bersama Naruto.

Kedua saling berpelukan di bawah sinar rembulan. Tidak ada pakaian yang membalut tubuh keduanya. Hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto.

Hinata menoleh. "Ya?"

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Raut wajah Hinata berubah seketika. Namun dia mencoba berusaha untuk menghilangkan keraguan di hatinya dan kembali menampilkan wajah yang tersenyum lembut. Dengan penuh keyakinan, dia berkata, "Ya, Naruto-kun! Aishiteru! Sangat… aku menyukaimu sejak dulu. Dan sekarang aku semakin mencintaimu."

Kepala Hinata di tempatkan di dada bidang Naruto. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh majikannya. Sedangkan kedua tangan kokoh Naruto memeluk tubuh ramping pelayannya. Keduanya seakan tidak ingin kehilangan. Dengan penuh sayang, Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Hinata.

"Meski kita terpisahkan oleh kedudukan dan kasta, aku yakin kita akan bersama. Tak peduli kau pelayanku atau hanya rakyat jelata, tak peduli jika orang tuaku menentang hubungan kita, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Karena kau adalah tulang rusukku. Tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan dirimu." Ucapnya jujur dengan penuh ketulusan.

"Hontou ni?" tanyanya menatap Naruto.

Lama mereka terdiam, Naruto kembali memeluk Hinata. "Hai! Aku percaya takdir. Takdirlah yang telah mempertemukan kita, membawa kita sampai sejauh ini. Meski akhirnya kita terpisah, aku yakin kita akan bersatu lagi."

Kata-kata tersebut memang kejujuran hatinya, bukan hanya gombalan belaka. Hinata pun percaya itu. jika Tuhan telah menentukan bahwa mereka berjodoh, saat kematian menjemput pun mereka akhirnya akan bersama. Tuhan akan melakukan segala cara agar mereka bersatu dan tidak akan berpisah.

…

Akhirnya tiba, hari yang dinantikan oleh klan Uzumaki. Penentuan calon permaisuri untuk putra mereka satu-satunya. Namun untuk Naruto sendiri, itu adalah hal yang sangat dihindarinya. Calon istrinya harus berasal dari kalangan bangsawan juga, dan jangan lupa bahwa mereka haruslah sederajat dengan keluarga Uzumaki. Tapi hatinya telah terpaku pada pelayannya sendiri yang jauh dari keriteria calon pendampingnya.

"Tou-san, aku tidak menginginkan satu pun dari mereka." Ucapnya.

Tak hanya kedua orang tua Naruto, para tetua klan pun ikut terkejut. Dari lima gadis cantik yang dipilihkan oleh mereka, tidak ada satu pun yang diinginkan oleh Naruto.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Kau tidak ingin menikah? Umurmu sudah 30 tahun. Apa yang kurang dari mereka? Apa mereka kurang cantik?" tanya salah satu tetua.

Naruto menggeleng. "Iie! Mereka cantik. Sangat cantik malah. Hanya saja aku tidak berminat. Aku tidak menyukai mereka."

"Lalu siapa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Minato.

Dengan lantang, Naruto menjawab, "Aku mencintai Hyuuga Hinata!"

Semua orang yang ada di rumah itu terkejut dengan pernyataan Naruto yang begitu berani.

"Di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Minato.

Kedua Bodyguard Minato datang dengan menyeret Hinata ke hadapan mereka. Tubuhnya dihempaskan begitu saja.

"Dia Hinata?" tanya sang tetua. "Tapi dia adalah anak dari Hiashi yang merupakan seorang pembantu. Dia juga adalah seorang pelayan."

Dengan kekuatan yang ada, Hinata mencoba bangkit. Setelah berdiri, dia tidak berani menatap semua orang yang ada di sana. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah menundukkan kepala dengan hormat kearah pada tetua.

Para pelayan saling berbisik membicarakan orang yang menjadi objek mereka. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri membelalakan matanya melihat sang pujaan hatinya seperti malu dan ingin menangis. Lalu dia berdiri di samping Hinata.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya padaku. Apa kalian telah menjalin hubungan di belakangku?" tanya Minato yang mulai marah.

"Hai, tou-san!" jawab Naruto.

"Kalian…" geram Minato. "Apa kalian telah tidur bersama?"

Mata Hinata terbelalak.

"Ya. kami memang sering melakukannya. Kau juga tahu itu, Otou-san."

Meski perkataan Naruto barusan adalah sedikit gurauan, Minato tahu kalau Naruto mengerti maksudnya, dan dia pun mengerti maksud dari putranya. Lalu pandangannya beralih tajam pada sang pelayan. "Apa kau menggoda anakku, Hinata? Aku menyesal telah mempekerjakanmu sebagai pelayan pribadinya."

"Apa maksudmu, tou-san?" bentak Naruto. "Hinata tidak bersalah. Akulah yang mencintainya. Aku yang sengaja menidurinya. Kami sengaja menyembunyikan hubungan kami karena Hinata yang meminta. Dia sadar akan posisinya. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Maka dari itu, aku berani mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya."

…

* * *

 _Iringan mimpi_

 _terhenti beberapa saat_

 _Lalu kau pergi entah kemana_

 _aku pergi entah kemana_

 _Ini adalah kisah dua hati_

 _yang hanya bertahan sesaat_

 _Lalu kau pergi entah kemana_

 _aku pergi entah kemana_

* * *

…

Naruto bertanya-tanya, kemanakah Hinata? Dia sudah tidak terlihat beberapa hari ini. Sejak kejadian waktu itu, Naruto berkata bahwa dia lebih baik melepas nama Uzumaki-nya daripada harus berpisah dengan Hinata. Dan saat itu juga dia dikurung di dalam kamarnya. Setelah itu, dia tidak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi. Tapi dia bisa mendengar teriakkan Hinata. Dua hari kemudian, pintu kamar Naruto dibuka. Namun yang terjadi adalah pelayannya itu tidak ada di mana-mana. Bahkan keluarganya pun tidak ada. Dia bertanya kepada para pelayan tidak ada yang tahu. Kedua orang tuanya juga sedang tidak ada di rumah. dan Naruto tidak diizinkan untuk kemana-mana selain di rumah.

Setelah 10 hari kemudian, kedua orang tuanya baru terlihat di rumah. hal yang pertama diucapkannya adalah di mana keberadaan Hinata dan apa yang terjadi padanya? sudah Minato duga akan begini. Saat ia tiba dirumah, putranya akan marah dan bertanya di mana keberadaan Hinata.

"Aku mengusirnya. Dia telah kembali ke rumahnya yang dulu."

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Naruto pergi keluar rumah. sedangkan Minato membiarkan anaknya untuk berbuat sesukanya saat ini. Dia akan memperkirakan kalau putranya akan pulang secepatnya.

…

"Hinata!" panggil Naruto.

Naruto ingat betul rumah Hinata saat dia belum bekerja menjadi pelayannya. Dia membuka pintu rumah itu dan memanggil nama Hinata, namun tidak ada jawaban. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam dan Hinata terlihat di kamarnya. Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika melihat kaki Hinata yang terluka seperti bekas cambukan.

"Hinata, apa yang terjadi padamu? Di mana ayah dan adikmu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Gomen, Hinata! Aku tidak tahu mereka akan melakukan ini padamu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku!"

…

Malam itu, Naruto tidak kembali ke rumahnya. Tapi dia menginap di rumah Hinata dan menghabiskan malam penuh syahdu di sana. Naruto tidak peduli jika dia tidak diizinkan untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya lagi. Dia hanya ingin bersama Hinata. Percuma saja jika dia mempunyai segalanya, tapi dia tidak bisa bahagia karena keluarganya begitu keras dan penuh aturan.

Di sisi lain, Hinata menangis setelah Naruto tertidur lelap. Dia menutup mulutnya agar tangisannya tidak terdengar dan membangunkan pria di sampingnya. Hinata bahagia karena hari ini Naruto datang menemuinya dan menghabiskan malam bersamanya. Namun dia sangat sedih karena ini adalah malam terakhirnya di kota ini.

Paginya, Naruto terbangun karena suara berisik. Terlihat Hinata tengah berkemas dengan membawa koper serta tas yang isinya terpenuhi. Sudah dipastikan kalau Hinata akan pergi, Naruto pikir.

"Kau mau kemana, Hinata?"

Sejenak Hinata menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menatap Naruto.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun Naruto?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

Hinata menutup matanya, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya.

"Aku harus pergi!"

"Kenapa? Apa karena ayahku yang menyuruhmu?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Dengan bibir bergetar, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Gomen, Naruto-kun! Aku harus mengatakan ini padamu." Air mata mulai menumpuk di matanya. "Ada pria kaya yang ingin melamarku. Dan aku menerimanya."

Jantung Naruto berdebar. Seperti ada gas meledak. Begitu sakit ketika mendengar pengakuan Hinata.

"Kenapa?" bentak Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu. Pria itu kaya tapi ingin meminangku. Sedangkan kau harus menikah dengan wanita yang sama denganmu. Bangsawan dan kaya. Gomenasai, Naruto-kun!"

Hinata mengangkat tas dan kopernya, lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Naruto tidak percaya ini. Diantara banyak wanita, kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Dan kenapa pula kisah ini harus terjadi padanya? sudah seperti kisah film yang selalu ditonton oleh ibunya.

Secepat mungkin, Naruto meraih tangan Hinata.

HAP

Kedua tangannya mendekap tubuh Hinata dari belakang. Air suci mulai bercucuran dari matanya.

"Kumohon… kumohon, Hinata! Jangan pergi!"

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dibiarkannya sebentar Naruto memeluknya. Dia berharap waktu akan berhenti sehingga pelukan Naruto tidak akan terlepas.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Hinata melepaskan tangan Naruto dari tubuhnya lalu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

"Gomen. Aku harus pergi. Aku akan menikah dengan pria yang melamarku. Dia menungguku bersama ayah dan adikku."

Perpisahan pun tidak bisa dicegah. Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Tangan Hinata perlahan terlepas dari genggamannya. Begitu berat untuk keduanya, namun inilah yang terbaik.

Hinata berjalan sambil menghapus air matanya. Ingin sekali dia melihat wajah Naruto, dan dia lakukan itu. dia balikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Naruto sekali lagi. Pria itu hanya diam menatap kepergiannya. Tak tahan lagi, Hinata kembali menangis. Lalu dia berlari kehadapan Naruto.

HAP

Gadis itu melompat untuk memeluk Naruto. Dan Naruto membalas pelukannya. Tangisan sudah tidak bisa mereka tahan. Keduanya berpelukan begitu lamanya untuk melepas kepergian, kemudian mereka berciuman untuk yang terakhir kalinya, di bawah guyuran hujan yang cukup deras.

…

Naruto pulang dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan. Rambutnya sudah tak beraturan, kedua matanya sembab, dan bajunya basah.

Sang ayah sudah menunggunya di ruang utama sambil menikmati segelas ocha. Lalu dia menatap remeh anaknya dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Naruto kembali ke rumah, berarti rencananya telah berhasil.

"Okaerinasai, Naruto!" ucapnya meski tidak ada kata 'tadaima' dari Naruto.

Tak menjawab, Naruto terus berjalan tanpa menoleh kemana pun selain ke depan. Kemudian dia melihat sepasang kaki menghalangi jalannya. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihat Minato telah berada di depannya. Naruto sudah siap menerima segala siksaan yang akan dilakukan ayahnya. Semalaman tidak pulang, pulang dalam keadaan kacau, dan tidak menjawab ucapanya ayahnya. Namun yang diterima Naruto malah lebih menyakitkan daripada sebuah siksaan fisik. Ayahnya, mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang sebuah kartu undangan.

'Toneri and Hinata'. Begitulah yang tertulis di covernya. Sangat menyakitkan ketika menerima undangan pernikahan dari wanita yang sangat dia cintai.

Naruto merebut undangan itu lalu menginjak-injaknya sambil berteriak frustasi. Sang ayah hanya diam melihat sikap putranya tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kau yang melakukan semua ini, kan?" bentak Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah ayahnya. "Kau yang menjodohkan Hinata dengan pria lain."

Lama Minato tak menjawab, akhirnya dia membuka mulut. "Jika iya, memang kenapa?"

Ekspersi Naruto berubah datar. Perlahan dia menurunkan tangannya.

"Pernikahanmu dengan Shion pun tidak bisa dicegah. Hanya sebuah kebetulan bahwa Toneri menyukai Hinata. Dia bertanya tentang Hinata padaku. Dan aku sangat setuju dengan hubungan mereka." Jelas Minato.

"Hinata pun tidak bisa seperti itu terus. Dia akan bahagia saat menikah dengan pria kaya. Jika kau ingin dia bahagia, biarkanlah dia menikah. Tapi bukan dengan kau." Minato melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil berjalan menyenggol bahu Naruto.

…

* * *

 _Aku menyadari jeritan kesakitan_

 _Terdengar keras di pikiranku_

 _Namun aku akan terus maju_

 _dengan luka ini_

 _Tak masalah jika melupakannya_

 _dan berakhir tanpa perasaan_

 _Karena aku telah mengunci hatiku_

 _yang terluka_

* * *

…

Siapa yang tidak sakit jika melihat wanita yang kau cintai memilih pria lain? Siapa yang tidak sakit jika melihat wanita yang kau cintai menikah dengan pria lain? siapa? Siapa? Siapa?

Jawabannya tidak ada!

Dan siapa pula yang senang melihat senyuman yang ditampilkan wanita yang kau cintai itu ternyata palsu? Siapa yang bahagia yang melihat wanita yang kau cintai berpura-pura bahagia?

Sudah pasti jawabannya tidak ada.

Begitu pula Naruto. Ada perasaan teriris saat menghadiri pernikahan wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Semua orang yang melihatnya bersorak gembira begitu sang pengantin pria mencium pasangannya begitu upacara pengesahan pengantin selesai. Tapi tidak dengannya. Rasa sakit yang sangat menusuk memasuki hatinya. Orang lain tidak akan ada yang bisa memahaminya jika belum pernah merasakan menjadi dirinya.

Tanpa ada yang tahu, Hinata memang palsu di sini. Tersenyum palsu di depan semua orang dan berpura-pura bahagia dengan pernikahannya. Dibalik topeng yang ia pasang, hatinya merasakan sakit ketika melihat Naruto menghadiri pernikahannya. Ingin sekali dia berlari kearah pria itu lalu memeluknya, namun ia urung semua itu. Hinata sangat sedih karena menikah dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak dia cintai. Namun, apalah dayanya jika inilah yang terbaik.

Yang Hinata bisa lakukan adalah hanya berdoa untuk kebahagiaannya dan juga Naruto.

…

Dengan ekspresi wajah yang penuh keyakinan, Naruto mendekati ayahnya. Dipandangnya seorang yang rupa fisiknya yang menyerupainya. Hatinya penuh emosi yang tidak bisa ia keluarkan. Namun mungkin pilihannya adalah yang terbaik untuknya.

"Tou-san, aku mau menikah dengan Shion!"

Dan semungan kemenangan pun tersungging di wajah Minato.

…

* * *

 _Kehidupan telah membawaku_

 _Ke masa lalu_

 _Aku dikelilingi oleh kenangan_

 _Yang tak terhitung jumlahnya_

 _Sekarang aku menemukan_

 _Jawaban yang kucari_

 _Apa yang kurindukan_

 _Dan apa yang kuterima_

 _Aku diperintahkan untuk terus hidup_

 _Tapi tanpamu_

 _Namun dalam hatiku_

 _Api cinta selalu membakar_

 _Untukmu_

…

* * *

To be continue

…

.

* * *

.

.

.

Amaya's note :

Fanfic ini gak banyak kok! 2 atau 3 chapter lagi juga udah beres.

Maafkan Amaya buat fic lain yang belum beres, tapi udah bikin cerita baru lagi. Bukannya beresin dulu, tapi malah nambahin hutang :. Tapi Amaya jamin kalau semua fic Amaya bakal selesai. Bukannya gak mau lanjutin, tapi Amaya gak dapet inspirasi :( . otak Amaya lagi stress dipake buat mikirin tugas kuliah.

Udah cukup curhatnya yaa!

Seperti biasa. sebelum meninggalkan halaman ini, diharapkan untuk meninggalkan jejak yaa! ^^. Jangan lupa beri komentarnya di kotak review! Arigatou buat reader yang udah membaca, follow, ngefav, dan mereview.

Arigatou gozaimasu! Salam manis :*

Amaya Katsmi


	3. Chapter 3

Anata no Tame ni (For You)

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Pairing : NaruHina

Rate : T

Warning : Typo, gak jelas, gak nyambung (dan kesalahan lainnya)

Inspiration The Story and Song from film Veer Zaraa (Tidak Semua)

Don't like, don't read

* * *

…

 _Kehidupan telah membawaku_

 _Ke masa lalu_

 _Aku dikelilingi oleh kenangan_

 _Yang tak terhitung jumlahnya_

 _Sekarang aku menemukan_

 _Jawaban yang kucari_

 _Apa yang kurindukan_

 _Dan apa yang kuterima_

 _Aku diperintahkan untuk terus hidup_

 _Tapi tanpamu_

 _Namun dalam hatiku_

 _Api cinta selalu membakar_

 _Untukmu_

…

* * *

Setelah pernikahan Hyuuga Hinata dengan Otsutsuki Toneri, beberapa minggu kemudian Naruto menikah dengan Miko Shion. Katakanlah kalau dia adalah pengecut sehingga tidak bisa mencegah pernikahan wanita yang dia cintai dengan pria lain. dan dia pun malah membalasnya dengan menikah dengan wanita lain pula.

Bukan apa-apa. Meski dia menentang keluarganya, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menuruti peraturan yang ada. Jika dia melawan, ayahnya akan melakukan apapun agar Naruto bisa tunduk. Karena dia putra satu-satunya, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan atau sedikit meringankan tugasnya sebagai pewaris tahta. Tak peduli orang mengatakannya pengecut. Ini hidupnya dan mereka tidak akan merasakan.

Ketika malam pertamanya dengan istrinya, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya. Selama 5 tahun pernikahannya berjalan, dia jarang sekali menyentuh Shion. Wanita manapun yang menggodanya, tidak akan membuatnya tergoda. Dia hanya menginginkan Hinata. Ketika bercinta dengan Shion pun dia selalu membayangkan Hinata agar bisa membuatnya klimaks.

Meski dia telah menikah dengan wanita lain, perasaannya tidak bisa berubah. Tak bisa dia membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau dia masih mencintai Hinata. Sosok wanita itu seolah tidak bisa tergantikan di hatinya. Meski waktu telah berjalan 5 tahun, perasaannya masihlah sama.

…

Tidak terasa telah 5 tahun berlalu. Kisah perjalanannya begitu rumit. Setelah memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Toneri. Ada yang dia sembunyikan dari semua orang bahkan suaminya sendiri. Yaitu perasaannya pada seorang pria di masa lalu yang tidak pernah berubah.

Biarlah dia mengingat kembali masa lalunya. Sebenarnya dia merasa bersalah kepada suaminya. Toneri adalah pria yang sangat baik dan perhatian padanya. namun hatinya masih tetap tertuju pada Naruto. Saat malam pertama, dia tidak bisa untuk tidak membayangkan wajah Naruto. Ketika dirinya datang ke pernikahan Naruto, sebenarnya ada janin yang tumbuh di dalam rahimnya. Dan Toneri tidak mengetahuinya. Setelah kehamilannya berjalan 4 bulan, barulah Toneri mengetahui kalau anak yang Hinata kandung bukanlah anaknya. Mereka sempat berpisah selama beberapa lama. Tapi Toneri kembali rujuk dengannya setelah beberapa hari Hinata melahirkan. Dia bilang dia sangat mencintai Hinata dan akan menerima anak Hinata.

Toneri terlalu baik untuknya. Dia pantas mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik dari Hinata. Tapi dia malah memilih dirinya yang telah menghianatinya. Baru Hinata ketahui kalau dia tidak bisa mendapatkan anak dari suaminya itu. setelah diperiksa, ternyata Toneri mandul sehingga tidak bisa mendapatkan keturunan.

Tiga tahun pernikahannya berjalan, akhirnya Toneri meninggal akibat suatu penyakit. Meski Hinata tidak pernah mencintai suaminya, tapi dia sangat menyayangi Toneri. Harta peninggalan Toneri diambil oleh keluarganya. Sedangkan dirinya hanya mendapatkan seperempat darinya. Dan hal itu digunakannya untuk membuka usaha agar bisa menghidupi dirinya dengan anaknya.

Buah hatinya hasil cintanya dengan Naruto, dia beri nama Bolt. Setelah Toneri meninggal, Hinata melepas nama Otsutsuki dan kembali menjadi Hyuuga. Begitu juga dengan Bolt yang memakai nama keluarganya. Bukan hanya fisik yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Tapi sifatnya juga sangat menyerupai ayah biologisnya itu. Hinata sangat menyayangi anaknya walau dia begitu mirip dengan pria yang meninggalkannya.

Di depan makam suaminya, Hinata meminta maaf karena telah menghianatinya, tidak bisa mencintainya, dan tidak bisa menjadi istri yang sempurna. Serta berterima kasih karena telah menerima dan menafkahi dirinya walau telah dia sakiti, serta mau menerima Bolt sebagai anaknya.

Oh, waktu itu Toneri pernah berkata untuk menyembunyikan kebereadaan Bolt dari siapapun. Hinata menyetujui hal itu dan menuruti apa kata suaminya. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, hanya ayah dan adiknya sajalah yang tahu keberadaan Bolt. Tidak ada orang luar pun yang tahu tentang anaknya. Jika ada orang yang melihatnya, mereka akan tahu siapa ayahnya.

…

* * *

 _Aku adalah cahaya_

 _yang bersinar dari matamu_

 _Aku adalah rahasiamu_

 _Aku adalah yang tak bisa kau lupakan_

 _Aku lah jawaban_

 _dari semua pertanyaan_

 _Aku dan hanya aku_

 _yang ada dalam pikiranmu_

 _Aku ada di mimpimu_

 _Aku di sini_

 _Yang tersayang lihatlah_

 _jarak antara kita sudah pergi_

 _Dengarlah jika kau bisa_

 _irama jantung mu_

 _Mengapa kau terkejut_

 _dengan getaran ini_

 _Aku di sini_

…

* * *

Sang direktur utama perusahaan Uzumaki itu berjalan-jalan di sekitar kawasan perdagangan. Dia mendengar kalau di sini ada toko baru yang menjual bunga begitu lengkap. Kebetulan sekali dia ingin membeli tanaman untuk kantornya yang baru selesai di bangun. Semoga Naruto bisa bekerja sama dengan penjual toko baru itu.

Naruto melirik pintu toko itu sejenak. Rasanya dia sangat mengenal nama yang terpajang di depan bangunan itu.

Toko Bunga Lily, namanya. Di sana tak hanya menjual bunga saja. tapi juga menjual pohon bonsai serta tanaman obat-obatan dan bibit pohon besar lainnya. Ternyata pemilik bisnis ini mempunyai ilmu yang luas tentang tumbuh-tumbuhan.

Dirinya jadi teringat seseorang di masa lalunya. Dulu pelayannya sangat menyukai bunga dan sering berkebun di pekarangan rumahnya. Kedua orang tuanya tidak keberatan dengan hal itu karena yang Hinata lakukan akan semakin mempercantik keadaan mansion Uzumaki. Ditambah dengan ibunya yang sangat menyukai bunga.

KRIIING KRRIIINGG

Suara lonceng berbunyi saat Naruto membuka pintu masuk. Dirinya disambut oleh seorang gadis yang sedang menyiram bunga.

"Selamat datang di Toko Bunga Lily! Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya.

"Ano… aku ingin membeli tanaman untuk kantorku. Ada kau bisa membantuku?"

Gadis itu tampak senang.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memanggilkan pemilik kebun ini." Ucapnya lalu pergi dari hadapannya.

Naruto pikir, gadis itu adalah penjualnya. Tapi ternyata hanya seorang yang membantu. Mungkin dia hanya yang bertugas untuk membersihkan atau semacamnya.

Dari kejauhan dapat Naruto lihat sosok wanita yang terlihat samar-samar karena kegelapan di dalam ruangan. Matanya terbelalak ketika ternyata sosok itu adalah wanita yang sangat ia kenal.

"Ada yang bisa…. Ku…—"

Wanita itu sama pula terkejutnya dengan dirinya.

"…—bantu?"

Jantung keduanya berpacu lebih kencang. Ini sama seperti dulu saat mereka masih berstatus sebagai majikan dan pelayan. Hati mereka menghangat setelah lama tidak bertemu.

"Hinata…"

"Naruto-kun…"

Gumam mereka bersamaan. Mata mereka saling bertemu dengan ekspresi terkejut saking tidak percayanya.

"Umm, sumimasen! Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Lama mereka saling memandang, akhirnya Hinata membuka mulut. Dia harus professional dan tidak boleh terbawa masalah pribadi tentang pekerjaan. Naruto pun ikut tersadar setelah Hinata bertanya.

"Eto… yeah… apa kau bisa memilihkan tanaman apa yang cocok untuk hotelku yang baru saja selesai di bangun?" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Untuk hotel, sepertinya akan cocok jika pohon bonsai." Jelasnya. "Sebentar, akan saya ambilkan!"

Ada perasaan sedikit kesal karena sikap Hinata seperti baru mengenalnya. Meski dia sendiri gugup dan agak canggung, tapi tetap saja tidak perlu seformal itu kan? Mereka sudah lama mengenal, hanya saja tidak bertemu selama 5 tahun.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati Hinata yang sedang memilih-milih tanaman. Naruto hanya mengikuti instingnya saja. walaupun dia sudah beristri, perasaannya pada Hinata tidak pernah berubah. Dia sangat merindukan wanita lavender itu. ketika bertemu, rasanya ada sesuatu yang ingin meledak.

TAP TAP TAP

Dapat Hinata dengar suara langkah kaki Naruto, tapi dia tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Hinata… bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik! Kau sendiri?"

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Maksudku… kemana suamimu? Bagaimana dengan Toneri?"

Hinata menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak dan memandang Naruto. "Dia tidak ada di sini. Toneri… sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu."

Naruto sedikit terkejut. Dan kenapa dia tidak mengetahui hal ini?

"Ohh, maafkan aku!"

"Tidak apa-apa! Dia adalah sosok yang terlalu baik, sehingga Tuhan lebih dulu mengambilnya." Ucapnya lalu kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Bagaimana kabar Hiashi-jisan dan Hanabi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tou-san ada di dalam. Dan Hanabi bersama suaminya."

"Jadi, dia sudah menikah?"

Hinata mengangguk. Suasana menjadi hening. Naruto tidak tahu harus bertanya apa lagi. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang. Jika saja tak seperti ini, ingin sekali Naruto memeluk Hinata untuk melepas rindu.

"Ini!"

Membuyarkan lamunannya, Naruto baru sadar setelah Hinata menyodorkan tanaman bonsai padanya.

"Mungkin ini akan cocok dengan kantormu."

"Ahh, aku lupa mengatakannya! Bukan hanya satu yang kuperlukan. Jadi, aku ingin kau menyiapkan lebih banyak lagi lalu mengantarkannya ke kantorku."

"Ohh, baiklah kalau begitu!"

"Boleh kuminta no ponsel dan e-mailmu? Supaya aku bisa menghubungimu lebih mudah."

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

…

Ada yang berbeda kali ini. Memang Naruto selalu mengabaikannya dan bersikap seolah dirinya hanyalah orang asing di rumah ini. Namun kali ini sungguh tidak biasa. Suaminya itu semakin jarang pulang dan kali ini tidak pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali, meski ketika biasa pun memang jarang.

Dan yang paling tidak biasa adalah Naruto sering pulang dengan wajah yang ceria. Seperti telah mendapatkan emas di dalam sumur yang dalam. Lalu pergi entah kemana dengan penampilan yang tidak biasa. Seperti akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

Tidak bisa dibiarkan suaminya seperti ini! Naruto sudah menikah. Dan Shion adalah istrinya. Naruto telah menikah dengan dirinya. Apa karena dia sulit mempunyai anak sehingga suaminya berpaling kepada wanita lain? meski begitu, sudah perjanjian jika mereka tidak boleh berpisah atau kerjasama perusahaan mereka akan dibatalkan.

Shion mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nama kontak yang akan dihubunginya.

"Moshi-moshi, tou-san! ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Ternyata dia mencoba mengadu kepada Minato.

…

BRRAAAAAK

Kedua sejoli yang sedang tertidur lelap, dikejutkan oleh suara orang yang mendobrak pintu.

"Siapa di sana?" bentak Hiashi.

Di belakang pria itu telah diikuti Naruto dan Hinata yang terkejut melihat sekumpulan pria bersama dengan orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Tou-san!" gumam Naruto.

Dengan angkuh, pria itu berjalan membelah kerumunan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, anakku? Ahh… Pantas saja Shion mengeluhkan ada yang berbeda darimu semenjak Toko Bunga ini dibangun."

Lalu Minato memerintahkan kedua bodyguard-nya untuk menyeret Naruto keluar. Setelah itu, para perusuh Minato itu keluar dan hanya menyisakan dua pria di belakangnya beserta Minato dan tentunya penghuni rumah itu.

"Hyuuga-san, aku sudah mengizinkan kalian untuk tinggal di sini dan membuka usaha di sini. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Seharusnya aku belajar dari kesalahan yang dulu. Lagi-lagi putrimu menggoda putraku."

"Apa katamu? Anakmu sendiri yang selalu datang pada Hinata. Jangan menghina kami hanya karena kami bukan dari kalangan darah biru seperti kalian!" bentak Hiashi karena emosi.

Minato menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, katakan apa yang kalian inginkan? Aku ingin kalian menutup toko ini dan pergi dari kota ini."

"KAU!" geram Hiashi.

Sebelum Hiashi meledak lagi, Hinata menepuk bahunya dan membiarkannya yang berbicara.

"Tou-san, sudahlah!"

Kemudian Hinata maju ke depan.

"Uzumaki-sama, saya akan melakukan apapun yang anda minta. Kami akan pergi dari kota ini. Tapi tolong jangan menutup toko ini. Lebih baik serahkan saja kepada orang lain yang ingin menjalaninya."

Lama suasana hening sejenak, akhirnya Minato tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah. Akan kuberi waktu 3 hari untuk bersiap-siap. Setelah itu, biarkan aku yang mengurus semua keberangkatanmu."

Setelah itu Minato bersama pasukannya pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Hiashi.

Inikah takdirnya? Kenapa sebegitu rumitnya hidup yang dijalaninya. Dia tidak pernah menginginkan ini. Sampai kapan cobaan ini terus berlanjut? Kapan penderitaan ini akan berakhir?

Setelah dipastikan Minato benar-benar pergi, Hinata tetap diam di tempatnya. Kepalanya menunduk ke bawah. Lalu tubuhnya merosot. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menutup wajahnya. Sudah lama ia ingin menangis dan ditahannya. Tapi sekarang dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Air matanya terus tumpah dan isakan tangisnya yang begitu menyedihkan seperti tidak mau berhenti.

"Hinata!" panggil Hiashi sambil menepuk pundak Hinata.

Seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun keluar dari kamarnya lalu berlari ke dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Kaa-san!"

Dengan polosnya, dia memeluk Hinata yang sedang menangis. Melihat anaknya, Hinata menghampus air matanya. Rasanya dia menjadi tenang setelah melihat wajah putranya.

"Setidaknya kau telah bertemu dengan ayahmu, nak!" ucapnya.

…

* * *

 _Kita masih belum mngetahui apapun_

 _Pasti ada banyak hal yang terlupakan_

 _Semuanya dan bahkan dia hanyalah bayangan hitam_

 _Berpura-pura melupakan hal yang begitu berharga_

 _Dan tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apapun_

 _Saat terhitung kita mengingat semuanya_

 _Mungkin kita juga pasti menginginkan sesuatu_

 _Aku mengetahuinya, ah aku menyadarinya_

 _Jarum jam di hari itu tak dapat dihentikan_

 _Waktu dan kenangan berlalu dan akan terus berlalu_

…

* * *

Naruto merasa ada yang aneh. Tiba-tiba saja ayahnya pulang dengan membawa bayi yang tidak bisa Naruto sendiri lihat rupanya karena langsung di bawa oleh ayahnya ke dalam kamar.

"Itu anak siapa, tou-san?" tanya Naruto. "Kenapa kau pulang membawa bayi?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Minato hanya melewatinya begitu saja. Naruto mengikutinya sampai ke kamar. Kemudian dia membelalakan matanya saat melihat surai indigo bayi itu dan juga saat dia membuka matanya.

"Otou-san… ini…"

"Ya. ini anakmu yang baru saja lahir kemarin pagi. Aku mengambilnya langsung dari ibunya."

"NANI?"

"Suatu saat dia akan berguna untuk kita."

Setelah itu, Minato meninggalkan Naruto bersama dengan sang bayi di dalam kamar itu.

Bayi itu menangis, dan Naruto mencoba menggendongnya. Dia pandang bayi perempuan yang masih merah itu. rambut dan wajahnya mirip dengan Hinata. Sedangkan matanya menyerupai dirinya.

"Cup cup cup! Jangan menangis, sayang! Tou-chan ada di sini!" ucapnya.

Kenapa ayahnya tega merebut anak ini dari ibunya? dia tdak tahu jika ayahnya ternyata telah memata-matai Hinata. apa ayahnya itu tidak tahu kalau dia juga mempunyai anak laki-laki? Oh iya, Naruto lupa! Keberadaan Bolt disembunyikan dari public. Entah bagaimana Hinata melakukannya sehingga dia bisa menyembunyikan keadaan anaknya. Sehingga ayahnya pun hanya mengetahui bahwa Hinata telah melahirkan anak perempuan.

Sebelum mereka kembali berpisah, Naruto ingat Hinata paling menyukai bunga matahari. Dan anak ini lahir di pagi hari saat matahari terbit. Matanya menyerupai matanya yang sebiru langit. anak ini mengingatkannya pada Hinata dan juga matahari.

"Himawari. Namamu Uzumaki Himawari."

…

* * *

 _Kehidupan telah membawaku_

 _Ke masa lalu_

 _Aku dikelilingi oleh kenangan_

 _Yang tak terhitung jumlahnya_

 _Sekarang aku menemukan_

 _Jawaban yang kucari_

 _Apa yang kurindukan_

 _Dan apa yang kuterima_

 _Aku diperintahkan untuk terus hidup_

 _Tapi tanpamu_

 _Namun dalam hatiku_

 _Api cinta selalu membakar_

 _Untukmu_

…

* * *

To be continue

…

* * *

Balasan Review :

Rama Dewanagari : Emm, mungkin karena cerita ini emang terkesan mellow. Karakter Naruto dibuat gitu karena tuntutan alurnya.

Ana : yaa

Guest : makasih yaa! :)

* * *

Amaya's note :

Ketemu lagi dengan Amaya ^^. Gimana kabarnya, minna-san?

Maaf karena chapter ini agak mengecewakan T_T. selain wordnya sangat pendek, alurnya juga kecepetan dan ceritanya agak memusingkan. duh, Amaya gak tau harus ngomong apa lagi.

Tadinya fic ini bakal SasuSaku. Tapi karena yang punya anak sejodoh itu NaruHina, jadi Amaya pilih mereka. Dan fic ini bakal beres 2-3 chapter lagi. Amaya gak bisa bikin banyak-banyak soalnya.

Jangan takut buat mengemukakan pendapat ya! Amaya terima aja kok komentar kalian. Asal itu bisa membangun.

Ditunggu ya review-nya! ^^

Arigatou gozaimasu


	4. Chapter 4

Anata no Tame ni (For You)

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Pairing : NaruHina

Rate : T

Warning : Typo, gak jelas, gak nyambung (dan kesalahan lainnya)

Inspiration The Story and Song from film Veer Zaraa (Tidak Semua)

Don't like, don't read

* * *

 _Kehidupan telah membawaku_

 _Ke masa lalu_

 _Aku dikelilingi oleh kenangan_

 _Yang tak terhitung jumlahnya_

 _Sekarang aku menemukan_

 _Jawaban yang kucari_

 _Apa yang kurindukan_

 _Dan apa yang kuterima_

 _Aku diperintahkan untuk terus hidup_

 _Tapi tanpamu_

 _Namun dalam hatiku_

 _Api cinta selalu membakar_

 _Untukmu_

* * *

…

Bumi terus berputar. Waktu demi waktu terus berlalu. Keempat musim sudah dijalani selama hidup. Sudah dua kali dia kehilangan cahayanya, cintanya, tulang rusuknya. Umurnya kini tak lagi muda. Kira-kira sudah 50 tahunan. Tapi dirinya masih kuat dan bugar. Hanya garis-garis wajah yang memperlihatkan umurnya yang sudah setengah abad.

Diliriknya foto yang terpajang di sudut meja kerjanya. Di sana ada foto kedua orang tuanya. Foto wanita berambut merah dan pria bersurai sama dengan dirinya. Kedua orang itu baru saja meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan pesawat. Meski dia tahu bagaimana sosok sang ayah di masa lalu, Naruto tetap menyayanginya. Sang ayah adalah sosok yang sangat ia banggakan. Serta sang ibu yang telah membuatnya lahir ke dunia yang sangat ia cintai dan sayangi. Kedua sosok yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

Di sebelah foto tadi, ada foto seorang gadis berambut indigo dan beriris mata biru. Umurnya sudah lebih dari 22 tahun. Ia ingat pertama kali ayahnya membawanya ke rumah di saat dia baru lahir. Anak yang telah direbut dari ibu kandungnya sendiri. Semenjak itu pula, istri sahnya, Shion langsung menggugat cerai dirinya. Sudah lama Naruto tidak bertemu dengan anaknya semenjak dia memutuskan untuk kuliah di Universitas Kyoto dan sekarang telah menjalani program pasca sarjana di sana. Terakhir mereka bertemu adalah pada saat anak itu di wisuda.

"Tou-chan!"

Suara feminism yang memanggil namanya membuatnya terperanjat. Dia simpan bingkai foto itu kembali pada tempatnya. Pandangannya beralih pada sosok gadis yang sangat ia rindukan. Gadis kecilnya yang sudah tak lagi kecil.

"Hima, kapan kau pulang? Kenapa tidak memberitahu Tou-chan?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan untuk Tou-chan!" ucapnya lalu berlari menghampiri ayahnya.

HAP

Himawari memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Tou-chan!"

Kehangatan menjalar dari hatinya. Naruto tersenyum lembut sambil balas memeluk anaknya. Sebelah tangannya membelai surai indigo sang anak.

"Tou-chan juga merindukanmu!"

CUP

Naruto mencium kening putrinya. Duduk dipangkuannya, sudah lama sekali anaknya tidak bemanja-manja padanya. Tangan mungilnya terulur ke kepala sang ayah. Jari-jari lentiknya memainkan rambut Naruto.

"Tou-chan, ternyata kau sudah tua!" godanya sambil terkekeh geli. "Kau sudah banyak uban."

Naruto menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, cepatlah menikahlah dan berikan tou-chan seorang cucu!"

Wajah Himawari tiba-tiba memerah. Hal itu membuat Naruto tertawa.

Meski kisah percintaannya tidak semulus orang lain, dia pernah gagal berumah tangga, serta hubungannya dengan kedua orang tuanya tidak sedekat orang lain, Naruto menjamin hal itu tidak akan terjadi kepada kedua anaknya. Dia membebaskan anaknya dari aturan keras klan-nya. Meski dia tidak tahu keberadaan putranya dengan ibunya, Naruto percaya bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja. mereka bahagia di tempat entah di mana.

…

"Papa!"

Pria itu menoleh.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Pria itu membelalakan matanya ketika melihat orang yang dimaksud.

"Naruto!" gumamnya.

"Ah, nama saya Hyuuga Boruto! Sebelumnya, maaf karena mengganggu waktu Anda, Uchiha-san!"

"Hn. Ada apa kau ingin menemuiku?"

Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya. Bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke memang membuat siapa saja sulit menelan ludahnya ketika melihat tatapannya yang tajam. Namun ini lebih dari itu karena ada hal yang lebih penting.

Dia tarik nafasnya dalam, lalu menghembuskannya.

"Kedatanganku kemari adalah… aku ingin melamar Sarada." Ucapnya mantap.

Bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang terkejut. Sarada sendiri pun ikut terkejut. Pasalnya dia tidak tahu kalau Boruto akan menemui ayahnya untuk melamarnya.

"Apa kau sudah mantap ingin meminang putriku? Lalu apa yang kau punya?"

"Kami sudah menjalani hubungan selama bertahun-tahun. Soal itu… saya memang tidak punya apa-apa. Pekerjaan saya hanyalah seorang pilot. Dan mungkin saja Sarada akan sering ditinggalkan." Jelasnya sedikit kecewa.

"Jangan bicara formal padaku. Santai saja." ucap Sasuke datar.

"Tapi aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga. Tabunganku sudah cukup untuk pernikahan. Dan aku membuka bisnis toko bunga yang cukup besar. Dulunya itu adalah milik ibuku. Tapi toko itu kemudian diambil oleh orang lain. dan sekarang aku membelinya lagi lalu menjalani usahanya untuk ibuku."

Dari perkataannya, Sasuke seperti melihat sosok temannya. Orang yang penuh semangat dan tidak mudah menyerah. Serta menyayangi ibunya.

"Siapa orang tuamu?"

Tiba-tiba senyum di wajah Boruto memudar.

"Apa?"

"Ceritakanlah tentang dirimu! Jika kita akan menjadi keluarga, tidak boleh ada yang ditutup-tutupi, kan?"

"Sebenarnya ini adalah masalah pribadi. Tapi, karena kita akan menjadi keluarga, tidak ada salahnya aku mengatakan ini." Ucapnya dengan percaya diri. "Aku hanya tinggal dengan ibuku. Hyuuga Hinata. Di pedesaan daerah Okinawa. Selama ini aku tidak tahu di mana ayahku, dan apakah dia masih hidup atau tidak. Aku juga tidak tahu dari mana uang mengalir ke rekening ibuku. Padahal dia tidak bekerja. Setelah aku bekerja, barulah dana itu tidak pernah ada lagi. Lalu kami kembali ke rumah kami di sini. Di Tokyo."

Sudah Sasuke duga. Dia mempunyai teman yang kisah percintaannya begitu menyedihkan. Dan Boruto ini sangat mirip dengannya. Bukan hanya dari fisik, tapi juga sifatnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti!"

Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya lalu berjalan melalui Boruto. Lalu pria paruh baya itu berdiri di depan jendela yang menyinarinya dengan cahaya matahari.

"Jadi, bagaimana Papa?" tanya Sarada bingung.

Sasuke menutup matanya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa menerimamu jika kau menyakiti Sarada." Kepalanya menoleh untuk melihat pria yang melamar putrinya. "Keputusanku ada di tangan Sarada."

Boruto tahu maksudnya itu. lalu dia melirik orang yang dimaksud.

"Aku…" ucapnya terbata-bata. "Aku mau menerimanya, Papa!"

Boruto pun senang bukan main. Kali ini dia akan memulai hidup barunya bersama wanita pujaan hatinya.

…

"Tadaima!"

"Okaerinasai, Boruto!"

Pria berumur hampir 27 tahun itu pulang ke rumahnya dan disambut oleh sang ibu yang masih terlihat cantik di usia senja.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju ruang makan. Kebiasaan yang selalu membuat Boruto betah di rumah adalah masakan sang ibu yang tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Walau hanya tinggal berdua, tapi suasana di rumah terasa sangat hangat. Dulunya mereka tinggal bertiga dengan sang kakek, Hiashi. Tapi dia meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu akibat sakit.

"Kaa-chan…" panggil Boruto yang membuat Hinata menghentikan pekerjaan membereskan meja makan.

"Aku telah melamar Sarada. Sasuke-jisan menerimaku."

Hinata tersenyum riang. Dia mengenggam tangan Boruto, lalu memeluk anaknya.

"Omedetou, Boruto! Kaa-chan senang kau akan menikah."

Boruto tersenyum. namun tiba-tiba dia memandang ibunya dengan wajah sedih.

"Tapi, aku tidak mau meninggalkan kaa-chan."

Hinata mengerti. Putranya telah terbiasa hidup dengannya. Namun suatu saat dia harus melepas Boruto. Dan inilah saatnya! Putranya akan berkeluarga. Ia harus bisa menerimanya walau harus hidup sendiri.

"Boruto, kaa-chan tidak apa-apa. Kau pergilah dengan Sarada. Kau harus berpisah dengan kaa-chan karena kau akan berkeluarga."

Kedua mata Boruto berlinang air mata. Dia bersyukur karena bisa lahir dari Rahim Hinata. Dia sangat beruntung mempunyai ibu seperti Hinata. Yang baik, rajin, pintar, dan lain sebagainya.

Memeluk sang ibu, sambil menangis haru. Sebenarnya dia tak sanggup berpisah dengan ibunya. sang ibu adalah segalanya untuknya. Senyuman lembutnya, dan sentuhan kasih sayangnya yang tidak akan Boruto lupakan.

"Aku menyayangimu, kaa-chan!"

Hinata pun ikut tersenyum sambil balas memeluk sang anak.

Tidak akan dia biarkan anaknya menderita. Kisah cintanya terhalangi oleh kedudukan dan kasta. Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan Boruto tertekan oleh kerasnya aturan klan ayah biologisnya. Untung saja tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana dan dari mana asalnya Boruto yang sebenarnya.

…

* * *

 _Setelah tengah malam yang bersinar_

 _Air mata itu kini menyatu dengan perasaanku_

 _Meski pun aku tak dapat berkata jujur_

 _Lagu tengah malam yang kuteriakkan_

 _Sebenarnya aku benci kesepian_

 _Sejak saat itu aku telah mengetahui hal yang berharga_

 _Luka baru pun hadir setiap kali berusaha kuat_

 _Hatiku ini bagaikan kaca yang hancur_

 _Muncul bagaikan mimpi sesaat_

 _Kita semua berpura-pura bertingkah_

 _Seolah telah menaklukan dunia yang gelap ini_

 _Aku telah berjalan dengan terus membawa kebebasanku_

 _Setiap kali ada perpisahan, rasanya langit ini akan tenggelam kembali_

 _Aku akan memberimu kebsaikan yang selalu ada di hatiku_

 _Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja_

 _Dengan sendok kecil saja sudah cukup_

 _Untuk memperoleh kebahagiaan_

 _Hanya saja, adakah orang yang ingin membaginya?_

* * *

…

Di pertengahan bulan ini, butiran salju turun di penghujung tahun. Dinginnya udara, tidak membuat orang-orang menghentikan aktifitasnya. Meski kebanyakan orang memilih untuk menghangatkan dirinya di dalam rumah dengan tungku api, masih saja ada yang bepergian keluar menembus dinginnya salju yang begitu menusuk.

Begitu juga dengan Boruto. Saat ini ia ingin pergi ke butik untuk menyewa baju pengantin. Tidak ada Sarada karena dia sedang bersama ayahnya. Katanya dia akan menyusul.

Yang dia khawatirkan bukan pernikahan, bukan pula soal keluarga Uchiha. Tapi soal ibunya yang sebentar lagi akan ia tinggalkan. Boruto tidak yakin akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

BRUUK

"Awww!"

"Ittai!"

Ucap mereka bersamaan. Setelah merenungkan kesakitan setelah sama-sama terjatuh, mata mereka bertemu.

"Kaa-chan!"

"Tou-chan!"

Lagi-lagi mereka sama-sama bergumam. Setelah itu, Boruto lah yang terlebih dahulu bangun dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada gadis yang dia tabrak.

"Sumimasen, aku tidak melamun tadi."

Gadis itu menggeleng lalu menerima tangan Boruto. "Iie! Aku yang salah karena tidak melihatmu." Lalu dia membersihkan salju yang mengotori bajunya.

"Ohh ya, bisakah kita bicara sebentar. Aku akan mentraktirmu segelas coffe."

Tanpa ada keraguan, gadis itu menggangguk.

…

CEKLEK

"Ohh, ternyata kau, Sasuke! Ada apa?"

Orang yang dimaksud tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan kearahnya. Lalu dia menyodorkan sebuah kartu seperti undangan pernikahan.

"Apa itu undangan pernikahan?" tanyanya

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Putriku akan menikah."

"Wah, ternyata Sarada akan menikah. Tidak kusangkan akan secepat ini." Ucapnya lalu membuka undangan itu. matanya tiba-tiba terbelalak melihat nama sang calon mempelai prianya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

Ekpresi Naruto berubah drastis. Dan itu membuat Sasuke bingung. Karena Naruto hanya menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Sarada akan menikah dengan Boruto?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Naruto kembali menggeleng. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya lalu berjalan kearah jendela.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin. Tapi… dia adalah putraku." Katanya sambil memadang suasana luar yang sedang dituruni salju.

Sasuke tidak terkejut.

"Sudah kuduga!"

Pandangannya beralih pada Sasuke.

"Dia mirip sekali denganmu. Awalnya aku hanya mengetahui kalau dia adalah manager di perusahaanku tanpa tahu bagaimana rupanya. Tapi, setelah melihat langsung, aku merasa melihat dirimu saat seumurnya." Jelas Sasuke.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Ekspresi Naruto kembali muram.

"Aku belum siap. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk bertemu dengan putraku sendiri, terutama ibunya."

…

Kedua orang itu duduk di bangku taman. Salju masih turun dan menerpa tubuh mereka. Boruto dan Himawari duduk bersebelahan sambil menikmati secangkir coffe.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan ibuku."

Himawari menoleh. Sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan pria di sampingnya.

"Kau juga mirip sekali dengan ayahku."

Kali ini Borutolah yang terkejut.

Cangkir coffe yang dipegang Himawari di simpan di sampingnya. Lalu dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

Sebuah foto. Sosok pria bersurai kuning dan bermata biru. Tidak lupa dengan 3 pasang garis di pipinya. Itu adalah sosok pria yang diperlihatkan Himawari padanya. bukankah itu ayahnya?

Boruto semakin terkejut. Lalu dia juga mengeluarkan foto dari jaketnya. Membuat Himawari ikut terkejut.

Dipandangnya kedua foto tersebut. Mereka merasa seperti ada yang janggal. Foto itu seperti terpisah. Lalu mereka mencoba menyatukan kedua foto itu. dan hasilnya…

Cocok!

Foto itu memang tersobek sehingga kedua objeknya terpisah. Foto Naruto yang begitu tampan ada di Boruto, dan foto Hinata yang sedang memakai baju pelayan ada di Himawari.

"Apakah kau…" Tanya Himawari terbata-bata.

"Kau adalah adikku."

Mereka pun berpelukan sambil menangis haru.

Apakah ini takdir? Inikah perasaan yang dikatakan semua orang? Mereka berkata jika perasaan sebuah kakak dan adik itu terhubung seperti tali yang dihubungkan.

Mereka tidak percaya ini! Mereka sendiri tidak tahu jika mereka mempunyai saudara. Akhirnya mereka dipertemukan meski sama-sama sudah dewasa.

…

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya dia dapat bertemu. Sosok yang paling ingin dia temui. Yang tak pernah ia tahu keberadaannya. Ibunya. wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

Dia tidak tahu kalau toko bunga ini ternyata milik kakaknya dan tengah dijalani untuk ibunya. di sini tanaman hiasnya begitu lengkap. Jadi dia tidak sulit mencari bunga kesukaannya.

"Ternyata ini milikmu, nii-chan!"

"Ya, aku baru membelinya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku tahu dulunya ini adalah milik kaa-chan. Jadi aku hanya kembali mengambil yang seharusnya menjadi hakku dan kaa-chan."

Setelah berlama-lama melihat bunga, Himawari diajak ke dalam rumahnya. Inilah yang paling dinantikannya. Melihat seperti apa sosok ibunya.

"Tadaima!" ucap Boruto.

Tak ada jawaban dan ini membuat Boruto sedikit kesal.

"Kau tunggu di sini."

Himawari mengangguk. Dia duduk di ruang utama menunggu kedatangan kakaknya dengan ibu kandungnya. Ada perasaan gugup dalam dirinya. Tapi di sisi lain, perasaan senang lebih banyak lagi.

"Kaa-chan, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Dapat terdengar suara Boruto yang sedang berbicara dengan ibunya.

"Siapa dia?"

Suara lembut yang terdengar membuat Himawari mengangkat kepalanya.

"Dia seorang gadis cantik."

"Benarkah? Apa dia Sarada?"

"Kaa-chan lihat saja!"

Dari kejauhan, Himawari dapat melihat sosok wanita paruh baya yang membelalakan matanya ketika melihat dirinya. Himawari mengangkat tubuhnya agar dapat berjalan dan lebih jelas lagi melihat wanita itu.

"Kaa-chan, perkenalkan! Dia Uzumaki Himawari." Ucap Boruto.

Tak ada jawaban dari kedua perempuan itu. mereka hanya saling memandang dari kejauhan.

"Putriku!"

"Kaa-chan!"

Gumam mereka bersama-sama.

Kemudian mereka berlari lalu saling memeluk. Ada isak tangis terdengar dari mereka. Bukan menangis karena sedih atau marah, tapi karena terharu.

"Benarkah ini kau, anakkku?"

"Hiks hiks… ya kaa-chan. Ini aku."

"Sudah lama sekali. Kaa-chan tidak pernah melihatmu. Pertama kali bertemu, kau sudah sebesar ini. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau bahagia dengan tou-chan-mu?"

Himawari mengangguk.

"Aku bahagia dengannya. Meski aturan klan begitu keras. Namun tou-chan membebaskanku. Dan aku akan lebih bahagia jika kaa-chan dengan nii-chan bersama kami."

Pemandangan ini membuat siapapun akan ikut menangis haru. Begitu juga dengan pria yang sedang bersama mereka. Boruto tidak ingin menangis. Tapi air matanya menetes begitu saja melihat adegan yang dramatis ini.

"Kaa-chan, apa kau membenci tou-chan?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak, Hima! Hanya saja kaa-chan sudah berjanji pada tetua klan Uzumaki untuk tidak pernah menemui ayahmu lagi."

…

Kini gilirannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Setelah Himawari menginap di rumahnya dengan sang ibu, adiknya itu mengajaknya untuk bertemu dengan sang ayah sekalian mengantarnya pulang.

Selama ini dia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana sosok sang ayah. Rupanya, sifatnya, dan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. tapi, dulu ibunya pernah mengatakan…

" _Kau semakin mirip dengannya."_

" _Siapa?"_

 _Dengan tersenyum, ibunya berkata…_

" _Ayahmu."_

Ibunya pernah berkata juga kalau dia sebenarnya pernah bertemu dengan sang ayah di saat dirinya baru berumur 5 tahun. Tapi dia tidak ingat sama sekali ayahnya itu.

Mereka telah sampai di depan mansion Uzumaki. Boruto memandang rumah itu takjub. Dia tidak menyangka jika ayahnya sekaya ini. Pantas saja mereka bisa menjadi penguasa daerah sini.

Mengikuti Himawari, Boruto hanya menuruti. Detakan jantungnya semakin kencang. Inilah saatnya dia bertemu dengan sosok yang sudah lama tidak dia temui. Sosok yang katanya sangat mirip dengannya.

Ketika tiba di sebuah ruangan seperti ruang kerja, Boruto dapat melihat seorang pria yang sedang berkutat dengan setumpuk kertas. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba mematung di tempat dengan mata terbelalak.

"Hima.. kau kema—" ucapnya terpotong saat melihat sosok pria di belakang Himawari.

Perlahan, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dari tempat duduk.

"Kau…" gumamnya terbata-bata.

"Tou-chan, dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Dan kurasa, aku tidak perlu memperkenalkannya."

Berjalan perlahan, Naruto mendekati seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya itu. genangan air mata terlihat di pelupuk matanya.

"Tou-chan!" panggil Boruto.

"Apa kau Boruto?"

Boruto mengangguk.

"Benarkah ini kau?" Kedua tangan Naruto memegang pipi Boruto. "Astaga! Aku tidak percaya ini kau, anakku!" pria paruh baya itu memeluk Boruto. "Aku mengira jika aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu, Boruto! Terakhir kumelihatmu di saat kau masih kecil."

Akhirnya mereka menangis bahagia. Himawari yang melihatnya tersenyum lalu memilih pergi untuk memberi ruang untuk mereka berdua. Dan seorang ayah yang baru bertemu dengan putra sulungnya itu memilih untuk melanjutkan perbincangan mereka di sofa.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibumu?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. hanya saja, aku tidak tahu keadaannya sekarang. tapi aku selalu merasa kalau kaa-chan sering sakit-sakitan akhir-akhir ini."

"Apa pekerjaanmu, sekarang? kenapa tidak bekerja di sini saja bersama tou-chan?"

Boruto tersenyum. "Gomen, tou-chan! Aku sudah menikmati pekerjaanku sebagai pilot."

Ekspresi Naruto perlahan berubah menjadi murung. "Maafkan, tou-chan! Selama ini tou-chan tidak ada untuk kalian. Tou-chan hanya bisa mentransferkan uang tanpa bisa menemui kalian."

Boruto membelalakan matanya. "Jadi kau yang mengirimkan uang selama ini?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau begitu pengecut, tou-chan! Kami tidak butuh uangmu, tapi kami butuh tanggungjawabmu!" tiba-tiba Boruto berdiri di hadapan Naruto. "Kau tahu, tou-chan? Aku sering melihat kaa-chan menangis. Setelah kulihat, ternyata ada foto dirimu."

Amarah Boruto memuncak. Kenapa dia bisa mempunyai ayah seperti Naruto.

"Awalnya aku membencimu karena kau tidak ada untuk kami. Dan aku pun sempat membenci diriku sendiri karena mempunyai rupa fisik yang persis sepertimu. Aku disembunyikan oleh dari public oleh kaa-chan karena keberadaanku sangat berbahaya jika diketahui oleh orang lain, terutama keluarga Uzumaki. Tahukan kau jika kami telah berjuang keras? Apa kau pernah berniat untuk bertemu kami saat kau telah menjadi pemimpin klan-mu?"

"…"

"Kurasa tidak! Padahal kau membebaskan semua aturan klan Uzumaki setelah kau yang memimpin."

Boruto kecewa pada ayahnya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto begitu pengecut. Tidak ada gunanya lagi dia berceloteh panjang lebar. Karena sedari tadi Naruto terus diam tanpa berniat untuk membantah bahkan berbicara.

"Aku pergi!" Boruto membalikkan arahnya untuk membelakangi Naruto. "Gomen karena mengganggu waktumu. Aku kemari hanya mengantar Hima pulang." Lalu dia berjalan untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

Tiba-tiba langkah Boruto terhenti di tengah lawing pintu. "Ohh iya, aku lupa memberitahumu. Minggu depan aku akan menikah. Dan kurasa, undangan telah sampai padamu." Boruto berkata tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

Setelah itu, Boruto kembali melangkah. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih termenung di tempat duduknya.

Tak lama kemudian, Himawari datang menghampirinya.

"Tou-chan, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa nii-chan pergi dalam keadaan marah?"

Naruto menggeleng tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tou-chan memang pengecut! Tou-chan telah memisahkanmu dari ibumu, dan tidak pernah ada untuk kedua orang lagi yang paling tou-chan cintai. Tou-chan terlalu lemah pada aturan klan yang kejam."

Himawari memandang ayahnya sendu. Dia tahu penderitaan kedua orang tuanya begitu memilukan. Kehidupan mereka di masa lalu begitu keras. Pantas saja dia sering melihat ayahnya menangis seperti telah menyesali suatu hal. Meski fakta yang terjadi padanya begitu menyakitkan. Tapi dia tidak sedikit pun membencinya. Karena walau bagaimana pun dia adalah ayah kandungnya. Seseorang yang telah membesarkannya hingga saat ini.

"Tou-chan, apa kau masih mencintai kaa-chan?" tanya Himawari.

"Dari dulu hingga sekarang, perasaan tou-chan pada ibumu masih sama. Sosok Hinata tidak pernah tergantikan di hati tou-chan. Ya, tou-chan sangat mencintainya."

…

* * *

 _Kehidupan telah membawaku_

 _Ke masa lalu_

 _Aku dikelilingi oleh kenangan_

 _Yang tak terhitung jumlahnya_

 _Sekarang aku menemukan_

 _Jawaban yang kucari_

 _Apa yang kurindukan_

 _Dan apa yang kuterima_

 _Aku diperintahkan untuk terus hidup_

 _Tapi tanpamu_

 _Namun dalam hatiku_

 _Api cinta selalu membakar_

 _Untukmu_

* * *

…

To be continue

…

* * *

Balasan review :

Ana : Ok! ^^

Guest : jangan dong! Nanti tampannya hilang :D

Anggi575 : Ya, lihat aja nanti! ^^

Guest : waktu Naruto kembali ketemu sama Hinata, kan mereka kembali berhubungan selama beberapa hari. Adegan itu Amaya skip. Amaya rasa itu udah jelas kalau yang baca ngerti.

Byakugan no Hime : Amaya juga gak tega kalau Minato jadi jahat T_T. tapi ini karena tuntutan alurnya :D. soal endingnya, lihat aja nanti yaa! ;)

…

* * *

Amaya's note :

Moshi-moshi, minna-san! Ketemu lagi dengan Amaya Katsumi! ^^

Kayaknya ceritanya makin aneh aja deh -_-

Duh, Amaya gak habis pikir T_T.

Setelah panasnya kasus sianida, sekarang pribadi ganda. OMG!

Duh, ngomong apa sih? :D

Sudah cukup bicaranya!

Seperti biasa. Sebelum meninggalkan halaman ini, diperkenankan untuk meninggalkan jejak terlebih dahulu. Jangan lupa beri komentarnya di kotak review! Terima kasih buat yang udah ngefollow, ngefav, ngereview, dan juga telah membaca. Maaf buat segala kesalahannya!

Big kiss and hug :*

Arigatou gozaimasu

Amaya Katsumi


	5. Chapter 5

Balasan Review :

Ana : Emang, kasian banget! (T_T)

Byakugan no Hime : bisa jadi :D. duh, maaf, maso itu apa yah? Maaf, Amaya kudet :D

PixelG : makasih yaa buat pujian sama semangatnya! ^^. Duh, emangnya ada apa ya dengan PixelG-san?

…

* * *

 _Kehidupan telah membawaku_

 _Ke masa lalu_

 _Aku dikelilingi oleh kenangan_

 _Yang tak terhitung jumlahnya_

 _Sekarang aku menemukan_

 _Jawaban yang kucari_

 _Apa yang kurindukan_

 _Dan apa yang kuterima_

 _Aku diperintahkan untuk terus hidup_

 _Tapi tanpamu_

 _Namun dalam hatiku_

 _Api cinta selalu membakar_

 _Untukmu_

…

* * *

Hari yang dinanti-nantikan telah tiba. Hari yang pasti diidam-idamkan oleh umat beragama semua orang di dunia. Hari yang begitu sakral sehingga sepasang manusia disahkan hubungannya hanya dengan mengucapkan janji suci di depan Tuhan dengan dihadiri oleh banyak orang sebagai saksi penyatuan hubungan keduanya.

"Selamat ya, nak! Semoga kalian selalu bahagia dan langgeng selamanya!" ucap wanita paruh baya itu.

Sang mempelai pria terharu. Genangan air di matanya begitu jelas.

"Semua usahaku tidak akan berjalan lancar jika tidak ada restu darimu, kaa-chan!"

Lama mereka saling memandang, akhirnya ibu dan anak itu saling berpelukan. Sedangkan sang mempelai wanita ikut terharu melihatnya. Dia tersenyum tipis tanpa merasa terabaikan.

"Sarada, kaa-chan titip Boruto! Dia sedikit kikuk dan agak ceroboh."

Yang dibicarkan memasang wajah cemberut dengan kedua pipinya yang sedikit memerah. Sedangkan Sarada terkekeh geli.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak apa sering ditinggalkan Boruto, Sarada?" tanya Hinata.

Sarada menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kaa-chan!"

"Yang harus dikhawatirkan itu adalah kau, kaa-chan! Apa benar kaa-chan tidak apa-apa sendirian?" sanggah Boruto.

"Kaa-chan akan baik-baik saja, sayang! Jangan khawatirkan kaa-chan!"

"Jika kaa-chan merasa kesepian, aku akan menemimu. Atau kaa-chan datang ke rumah kami." Ucap Sarada.

Hinata tersenyum.

Tanpa disadari, dari kejauhan tampak seorang pria paruh baya yang memperhatikan sang raja sehari. Dengan tatapan sedih, dia berdoa dalam hati untuk kebahagiaan putranya yang tengah menikah pada hari ini. Tidak ada niatan untuk menemui sepasang pengantin itu. dia hanya ingin melihat wajah bahagia putranya saat menikah. Dia takut putranya akan malu mempunyai ayah pengecut seperti dirinya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa wanita paruh baya yang sedang bercengkrama dengan mereka adalah Hinata. Wanita yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi tambatan hatinya.

Perasaan yang sama pula dirasakan oleh Hinata. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang dia rasa begitu berharga ada di dekatnya. Naruto ada di sini, tanpa Hinata sadari. Dan posisi Hinata yang membelakangi jarak pandang Naruto membuat dia tidak tahu kalau itu adalah Hinata. Padahal dia tahu kalau Hinata pasti akan hadir di pesta pernikahan Boruto. Terbukti dengan perasaannya yang begitu kuat seolah terhubung dengan Hinata.

…

* * *

Anata no Tame ni (For You)

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Pairing : NaruHina

Rate : T

Warning : Typo, gak jelas, gak nyambung (dan kesalahan lainnya)

Inspiration The Story and Song from film Veer Zaraa (Tidak Semua)

Don't like, don't read

* * *

Lagi-lagi sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Setiap hari yang dirasakan Naruto begitu hampa. Dan yang dia lakukan hanyalah bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja. Umurnya semakin hari semakin berkurang. Tapi masih ada hal yang belum dia selesaikan. Seperti meminta maaf kepada Hinata dan Boruto dan mempertanggungjawabkan semua kesalahannya selama ini. Serta, Naruto ingin sekali melihat putri menikah sebelum akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir.

Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sakit. Sebelah tangannya mengcengkram bagian yang terasa nyeri. Nafasnya pun menjadi ikut sesak. Sebelah tangannya lagi mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam laci. Setelah ditemukan, Naruto langsung menegak isinya sebanyak 2 butir saja.

Mungkin inilah penyakit tua, padahal umurnya belum terlalu tua. Orang yang sering stress seperti dirinya pasti kebanyakan memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri seperti kebanyakan tradisi di Jepang. Tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Sebelum semua urusannya beres, Naruto belum boleh mati. Jika tidak, ia akan meninggalkan beban untuk orang-orang yang dia tinggalkan.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, efek dari obat yang ia minum mulai bekerja. Sakitnya mulai berkurang dan dirinya menjadi lebih baik.

"Otou-chan!"

Naruto menoleh pada putri semata wayangnya yang berjalan menghampirinya. Gadis itu semakin cantik seiring bertambah dewasanya ia.

"Ada apa, Hima? Kau terlihat bahagia."

Wajah Himawari memang selalu terlihat ceria. Tapi sekarang dia terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Setelah Naruto berkata demikian, kedua pipi Himawari mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Tou-chan!"

Naruto tersenyum. "Tidakkah kau ingin berbagi kebahagiaanmu dengan Otousan-mu ini?"

Tiba-tiba senyum Himawari memudar ketika ia memandang wajah Naruto. Ia ulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah ayahnya.

"Tou-chan, wajahmu terlihat pucat!" seru Himawari. "Apa kau sakit? Apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tou-chan tidak apa-apa, sayang! Mungkin tou-chan hanya kelelahan."

Himawari memaksakan wajahnya untuk tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin membawa kabar gembira untukmu."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa itu?"

Himawari mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan foto seorang pria. Naruto sudah mengerti apa yang anaknya itu maksud.

"Apa dia pacarmu?"

Himawari mengangguk. "Namanya Yamanaka Inojin. Aku sudah berpacaran dengannya selama 3 tahun ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Naruto mengembalikan ponselnya kepada Himawari.

"Kau berhubungan dengan seorang pria tanpa sepengetahuan tou-chan?"

Himawari sedikit mematung. Lalu dia memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eto… gomenasai, tou-chan!"

Naruto terkekeh geli. Dia memandang putrinya yang sangat mirip dengan ibu kandung dari putrinya itu. memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya seperti itu di saat gugup, mirip sekali dengan Hinata.

"Apa dia sudah melamarmu?"

Lalu gadis itu memandang wajah ayahnya dengan serius.

"Sebenarnya belum. Dia hanya bilang ingin menjalani hubungan lebih serius mulai sekarang."

"Souka!"

"Oh iya, sebenarnya ada Onii-chan menunggu di bawah."

Naruto terkejut.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?"

"Dia baru saja mengirim pesan."

Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak menemui putranya. Dan kali ini Boruto datang menemuinya. Dia sendiri belum menyiapkan mentalnya.

"Jangan takut, tou-chan! Tidak akan apa-apa!" Himawari mencoba memberinya semangat.

Sang ayah membalasnya dengan senyuman.

…

Di ruang tamu, tampak putranya sedang duduk menunggu sambil mengobrol dengan seseorang. Ada yang aneh menurut Naruto. Kali ini anaknya tidak sendiri atau hanya didampingi oleh Himawari ketika berkunjung ke sini. Tapi dia membawa keluarga kecilnya.

Ketika Boruto dan Sarada menyadari keberadaan sang tuan rumah, mereka berhenti bersuara. Kemudian Naruto duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan keluarga baru anaknya. Keduanya sama-sama tidak mengeluarkan suara beberapa saat.

Namun akhirnya Boruto mulai berbicara.

"Tou-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Cukup baik. Bagaimana denganmu dan keluarga barumu?"

"Kami baik-baik saja. bukan begitu, Sarada?"

Sarada mengangguk.

"Syukurlah. Kalian terlihat bahagia." Semuanya jadi ikut tersenyum. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Okaasan-mu?"

"Kami belum mengunjunginya. Rencananya kami akan ke sana setelah pulang dari sini." Jawab Boruto.

"Gomena!"

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya. Terutama karena tou-chan membuatmu dan Hinata menderita. Dan juga karena tou-chan tidak menghadiri pernikahan kalian."

"Itu tidak masalah, tou-chan!" kali ini Sarada yang berbicara. "Barangkali tou-chan belum mengetahui cucu pertamamu."

Pandangan semuanya beralih pada anak yang kira-kira berumur setahun kurang dalam gendongan sang ibu.

Naruto pun mencoba untuk menggendongnya.

"Namanya Kenzo. Umurnya baru 9 bulan. Entah kenapa, aku merasa dia lebih mirip denganmu daripada Boruto." Ucap Sarada.

"Yah, kurasa ada 4 keturunan Uzumaki yang berambut kuning dan bermata biru." Ucap Naruto sambil memperhatikan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, marga kami adalah Uzumaki. Kaa-chan memintaku untuk mengubah nama keluargaku sebelum akhirnya aku berkeluarga." Ucap Boruto.

Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar itu. namun di sisi lain dia bahagia karena putranya tidak membencinya. Dan dia rasa Hinata pun begitu.

Melihat cucu pertamanya seolah beban yang dia rasakan menguap sudah. Dia senang karena kisah asmara putranya tidak seperti dirinya. Dan dia berharap semoga anak-anaknya tidak akan seperti dirinya.

…

'Ceklek'

"Konichiwa, Uzumaki-san!"

Sang tuan rumah melirik tamu itu dari bawah ke atas.

"Ah, aku tahu kau! Kau pacarnya Hima, kan?"

Orang itu sedikit terkejut.

"Itu benar, Uzumaki-san!"

"Tapi, Hima sedang tidak berada di rumah."

Sang tamu tersenyum.

"Tapi kedatangan saya kemari bukan untuk menemui Himawari. Melainkan bertemu anda, Uzumaki-san!"

Naruto sedikit bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa Yamanaka Inojin sampai ingin bertemu dengannya.

Setelah Naruto mempersilahkan Inojin masuk, mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Pria paruh baya itu masih menilai pria yang telah memacari putrinya.

"Ada apa sampai kau ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Naruto.

Sebelum Inojin bersuara, Naruto kembali berkata. "Ah, bicaralah seperti biasa padaku. Jangan terlalu formal. Santai saja!" ucap Naruto ramah.

Hening sejenak, lalu Inojin mulai bersuara lagi. "Kedatanganku kemari karena aku ingin melamar Himawari."

Naruto yang sedang meminum tehnya itu langsung tersedak begitu mendengar pernyataan orang di depannya.

Jadi seperti inikah rasanya jika ada pria yang datang menemuimu untuk melamar putrimu? Secepat inikah putrinya akan meninggalkannya? Ada rasa bahagia ketika melihat putrinya akan menikah. Tapi di sisi lain ada juga perasaan sedih karena anaknya akan meninggalkannya.

…

Wanita paruh baya itu memandang foto putranya dengan seragam pilotnya. Rasanya baru saja kemarin dia melahirkan putranya. Tapi sekarang anaknya itu telah bekeluarga. Dan beberapa bulan yang lalu dia telah mendapatkan cucu pertamanya.

Umurnya sudah tak lagi muda. Bahkan tubuhnya tak sekuat dulu. Warna indigo pada rambutnya mulai memudar dan sudah mulai memutih. Tak heran pula jika hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan sakit kepala yang begitu hebat pada kepalanya, tapi ia tahan. Kemudian ia berjalan mencari obat ke sana kemari. Lama-kelamaan tubuhnya melemas. Pusing di kepalanya semakin menjadi. Lalu Hinata merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

Ini berbahaya! Jika sudah seperti ini, dia harus segera ke rumah sakit. Dia tidak boleh mati dulu! Masih ada hal yang harus ia lakukan.

Hidup sendirian membuat Hinata cukup kesulitan jika ingin meminta bantuan. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga, dia mencoba berjalan keluar untuk mencari bantuan. Namun, sebelum akhirnya mencapai pintu keluar, telfon rumahnya berbunyi. Hinata pun segera mengangkatnya. Dengan susah payah, ia mencapai gagang telfon itu sampai akhirnya ia berhasil.

"Moshi-moshi!"

"Kaa-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Boruto…" lirihnya.

BRRRUUUUKK

Akhirnya tubuh Hinata ambruk. Kesadarannya sudah hilang sepenuhnya. Gagang telfon terlepas begitu saja dan menggantung. Sambungan yang tidak terputus pun masih terdengar. Dari sana, dapat terdengar suara Boruto memanggil-manggil ibunya yang kini sudah tak berdaya.

…

Dari luar kaca, Himawari dapat melihat keadaan ibunya yang terbaring lemah dengan jarum infus yang menancap di tangannya serta oksigen yang terpasang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

"Hima, apa yang terjadi?"

Boruto datang dengan nafas terengah-engah. Himawari pun mulai menceritakan perihal kejadian ini. Baru saja dia tiba di rumah sang ibu, dia mendengar suara Boruto yang berteriak di telfon lalu terputus. Saat itu juga dia mendobrak pintu dan langsung menemukan ibunya sudah tergeletak begitu saja dengan darah yang masih mengalir deras dari hidungnya.

Bayangkanlah jika saat itu Himawari tidak ada. Sungguh sebuah kebetulan dia datang di saat Hinata membutuhkan bantuan.

Kedua kakak beradik itu sudah mengetahui jika sang ibu divonis terkena kanker stadium akhir oleh dokter. Dan baru saja dokter mengatakan kepada Himawari bahwa hidup Hinata tidak akan bertahan lama lagi.

"Apa secepat ini kaa-chan meninggalkan kita?" ucap Himawari sedih.

Sang kakak pun ikut bersedih. Dia memeluk adiknya untuk sama-sama melampiaskan kesedihan.

…

* * *

 _Bagaimana aku menggambarkan kekejaman dunia ini_

 _Begitu banyak cobaan yang kuterima di dunia ini_

 _Kehidupan telah membawaku ke masa lalu_

 _Aku dikelilingi oleh kenangan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya_

 _Tak diminta pun sekarang aku menemukan jawaban yang kucari_

 _Apa yang kurindukan, dan apa yang kuterima_

 _Untukmu aku hidup sepanjang hari dengan bibir terkunci_

 _Untukmu aku hidup sepanjang hari dengan air mata tertahan_

 _Tapi dalam hatiku, api cinta selalu membakar untukmu_

 _Untukmu, untukmu, untukmu, untukmu_

…

* * *

Setelah keadaannya membaik, Hinata akhirnya diizinkan pulang oleh dokter. Meski begitu, tetap saja penyakit yang diderita Hinata sebenarnya semakin parah. Hinata sendiri mengetahui itu.

namun dia tidak berkecil hati. Dari luar, Boruto dan Himawari menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Hinata jadi melupakan penyakitnya begitu melihat kedua hartanya yang paling berharga.

"Kaa-chan, aku akan menikah!"

Tiba-tiba Himawari berucap yang membuat Hinata menoleh padanya.

"Benarkah?"

Himawari mengangguk. "Aku ingin kaa-chan hadir dalam pernikahanku." Pinta Himawari. "Onegai!"

Hinata tersenyum sambil membelai puncak kepala putrinya. Lalu dia mengecup dahi Himawari dengan penuh kasih sayang.

…

Hari itu pun telah tiba. Hari di mana putrinya menikah. Namun Naruto merasa kesal. Sebenarnya di manakah Himawari? Tiba-tiba saja dia kabur sebelum memasuki Gereja. Padahal gadis itu datang bersamanya. Dan juga sang mempelai pria sudah menunggu bersama para tamu yang hadir.

Kemudian datanglah mobil yang berhenti di depan parkir. Awalnya Naruto bersiap-siap memarahi Himawari karena telah kabur di hari yang penting ini. Namun, dia harus kecewa karena yang keluar dari mobil itu ternyata adalah putranya bersama sang istri dan anak.

"Tou-chan, kenapa ada di luar?" tanya Boruto.

"Adikmu itu telah kabur entah kemana. Sekarang tou-chan harus menahan malu jika acara ini gagal." Ucap Naruto frustasi.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk dulu ke dalam dan mencoba berbicara dengan Inojin." Ajak Boruto.

…

Di waktu saat Himawari kabur, Hinata telah siap di depan gerbang Gereja. Tidak ada yang tahu jika Himawari kabur untuk menemui sang ibu yang berdiam diri di luar tanpa ada niatan untuk masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Hima, apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah harusnya kau ada di dalam?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku ingin kaa-chan ikut masuk!"

Tanpa sempat Hinata bicara, Himawari menariknya ke dalam. Dia tahu kalau sang ibu tidak berani masuk ke dalam karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan Naruto.

…

Ketiga pria yang terdiri dari Naruto sebagai wali mempelai wanita, Inojin sebagai mempelai pria, serta Boruto sebagai keluarga dari mempelai wanita. Ketiga lelaki itu sedang berdebat di mimbar membicarakan perihal pernikahan yang terancam batal karena sang mempelai wanitanya kabur.

Setelah lama kemudian, seseorang datang dari pintu masuk dan membuat semua orang yang hadir menoleh kepada orang tersebut. Ada yang aneh dari acara ini karena sang mempelai wanita telah hadir tapi tidak memakai baju pengantinnya. Dan yang paling menarik perhatian mereka adalah wanita tua yang hadir bersamanya.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran wanita yang dibawa Himawari. Lalu dia berjalan mendekati kedua perempuan itu.

"Hima, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto yang siap menginterogerasi.

"Kaa-chan, kau tunggu di sini!"

Himawari membawa Naruto ke mimbar. Sedangkan Boruto beralih berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Jelaskan apa maksud dari ini semua?"

Himawari dan Inojin saling berhadapan.

"Baiklah! Begini,…." Himawari menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Kami telah merencanakan ini semua bersama onii-chan. Tou-chan pernah berkata kalau kau masih mencintai kaa-chan, bukan? Dan kau ingin sekali menikah dengannya. Kaa-chan pun sama begitu. Dia pernah berkata padaku kalau dia masih sangat mencintaimu. Dia ingin hidup bersamamu." Jelas Himawari.

"Tapi lamaranku memang tidak mengada-ngada. Kami akan menikah besok." Lanjut Inojin.

Naruto terkejut. Tidak menyangka jika anak-anaknya akan melakukan ini padanya.

"Tapi, tou-chan sudah tua!" lirih Naruto.

"Tidak ada batasan untuk menikah. Asalkan kalian saling mencintai, bukan?"

Mata Naruto masih membulat. Perkataan Himawari benar adanya. Lalu mereka beralih pada Hinata dan Boruto yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Boruto pun telah menjelaskan semuanya pada Hinata. Lalu mereka berjalan kearah di mana Naruto berada.

"Oke, saya akan menjelaskan semuanya!" Himawari mulai berbicara lewat mikrofon. "Saya dengan Inojin memang akan menikah, tapi besok. Dan sekarang adalah pernikahan orang tua kami yang sudah lama terpisah. Saya, Inojin, dan kakak saya, Boruto yang telah merencanakan ini. Karena pernikahan itu begitu sakral, kami tidak main-main dengan ini." Jelas Himawari. "Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang telah lama saling mencintai, tapi terpisah karena suatu factor. Meski sudah berumur senja, tapi untuk mencintai, tidak ada batasan umur, bukan? Untuk menikah pun tidak ada larangan untuk orang lanjut usia." Lanjutnya.

Selanjutnya Boruto mengambil alih mikrofon. "Itu benar! kami selaku anak-anak dari Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata berharap tidak ada yang keberatan dengan acara ini. Kami merencanakan ini karena kami ingin menyatukan ayah dan ibu kami." Jelas Boruto.

Semua orang tampak mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, mari kita lanjutkan acara ini!" lanjut Boruto.

Sang pendeta pun mulai berpidato. Naruto dan Hinata saling memandang. Ada kerinduan yang lepas setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya terpendam. Mereka mulai mengucapkan janji suci.

Naruto melihat Hinata seolah mereka masih muda. Dia merasa kalau Hinata masih secantik dahulu di saat mereka pertama kali bertemu meski umurnya sudah memasuki usia senja. Begitu pula dengan Hinata yang melihat Naruto seperti saat muda dulu. Dia rasa Naruto masih tampan dan gagah seperti saat mereka baru bertemu.

Kedua mempelai yang sebenarnya itu akhirnya dinyatakan sah sebagai suami dan istri. Mereka saling menempelkan bibir mereka, menyalurkan cinta yang sudah lama mereka pendam, tanpa adanya nafsu tentunya. Semua orang yang melihatnya menangis terharu melihatnya. Mereka bersorak gembira ketika Naruto dan Hinata melepaskan ciumannya dan berbalik arah kehadapan tamu.

Setelah itu, Naruto dan Hinata kembali saling berpandangan. Ingatan di saat masih bersama kembali muncul. Kenangan-kenangan di masa muda seolah kembali terulang. Di saat Naruto menyelamatkan Hinata waktu dia tenggelam, lalu di saat Hinata menjadi pelayan pribadinya, kemudian waktu Naruto menarik Hinata ke ranjang dan memeluknya semalaman, lalu di saat mereka berciuman saat dansa menggunakan topeng, kemudian di saat Hinata menyuapi Naruto ketika ia sakit, selanjutnya di saat malam pertama kali mereka saling menyatu, dan yang terakhir adalah di saat 5 tahun kemudian mereka bertemu kembali sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Lemparkan bunganya!" teriak Himawari.

Mereka menurutinya. Naruto dan Hinata berbalik arah membelakangi tamu, lalu bersama-sama melemparkan bucket itu sejauh mungkin kearah para tamu.

Semua orang mengulurkan tangannya ke atas berharap bunga itu sampai ke tangan mereka. Namun akhirnya bunga itu mengarah kepada seseorang yang tidak berniat untuk mendapatkan bunga itu.

"Papa!" ucap Sarada.

Ya, bucket itu berada di tangan Sasuke. Semua orang yang kecewa hanya dapat melihat bunga itu berada di genggaman Sasuke. Sedangkan orang yang mendapatkannya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Lalu dia mengarahkan bunga itu kepada wanita berambut pink di sebelahnya.

"Ini untukmu saja!" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Oh! Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!" Ucap Sakura bahagia lalu mencium pipi suaminya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan wajahnya memerah. Kemudian sebelah tangannya melingkari pinggang istrinya. Ah, sudah tua pun, ternyata mereka masih tetap mesra!

Semua orang terkekeh geli melihat adegan romantis Sasuke dan Sakura itu. sedangkan Sakura tersenyum malu dan Sasuke tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

Naruto dan Hinata pun ikut tersenyum bahagia. Sebelah tangan Naruto merangkul bahu Hinata lalu mencium pipinya tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata.

Hinata yang terkejut karena mendapatkan ciuman mendadak dari sang suami, langsung menolehkan pandangannya kepada wajah Naruto. Akhirnya mereka tersenyum dan Hinata pun berbalik mencium pipi Naruto. Keduanya pun jadi saling menempelkan bibirnya tak peduli orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Naruto dan Hinata sungguh bahagia hari ini. Mereka berterima kasih kepada kedua anak mereka yang berhasil menyatukan mereka dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Mungkinkah ini takdir karena mereka benar-benar berjodoh? Jika iya, mereka berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang telah menjodohkan mereka.

…

Berita tentang pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata telah tersebar luas. Banyak yang terharu dengan perjuangan cinta mereka. Kisah mereka sungguh menginspirasi semua orang di seluruh dunia. Cinta mereka mengajarkan jika jodoh itu pasti ada, hanya perlu sabar menunggu saja. dan cinta pun tak mengenal usia. Siapapun bisa menikah sebelum meninggal.

Saat ini, Hinata kembali jatuh sakit. Namun kali ini Boruto tak terlalu khawatir. Ada sang ayah yang menemainya. Tapi Himawari tidak terlalu yakin ketika melihat wajah pucat sang ayah. Akhirnya kakak beradik itu memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Naruto yang kini telah bersama sang istri.

Malam itu, Hinata muntah darah setelah terbatuk-batuk, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menjadi khawatir, terutama Naruto.

Pria tua itu kembali ke kamarnya sambil membawa segelas air untuk sang istri. Namun, dia sedikit panic saat matanya tidak menemukan keberadaan Hinata. Lalu dia merasakan hembusan angin. Pintu balkon sedikit terbuka. Dari celah pintunya, Naruto dapat melihat Hinata sedang duduk di sana sambil menatap purnama.

Hinata menutup matanya sambil merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa kulitnya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tak perlu menengok ke belakang untuk melihat siapa pelakunya, karena dia sudah tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau bisa masuk angin." Bisiknya.

Wanita tua itu memandang wajah sang suami. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai wajah Naruto yang kini banyak mengalami penuaan, namun masih terlihat tampan di matanya. Sedangkan Naruto memegang tangan yang berada di sisi wajahnya, lalu diciumnya tangan itu dengan penuh cinta.

Kepala Hinata bersandar di bahu kokoh Naruto. Ingatan mereka kembali di saat mereka masih muda. Dahulu, waktu kebersamaan mereka akan terbatas dan tidak bebas. Namun sekarang mereka akan terus bersama sepuasnya meski sudah tak lagi muda. Karena mereka sudah sah, kali ini tidak ada orang lain yang akan menghalangi hubungan mereka. Naruto dan Hinata merasa aman dan senang terus bersama seperti ini. Mereka tak pernah berpisah barang sedetik saja setelah menikah. Tidak akan sampai mautlah yang memisahkan.

"Kau tahu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Umur Bolt dan Hima hanya berbeda 5 tahun."

Hinata menunggu Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan umur kita pun hanya berbeda 5 tahun."

Hinata terkekeh.

"Aku baru menyadari itu."

Lama mereka bernostalgia sambil menatap sang ratu malam yang bersinar terang, akhirnya Naruto merasakan tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Dia juga dapat merasakan tubuh Hinata sedikit mendingin.

"Ayo kita kembali ke dalam!" ajak Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk setuju.

Kedua tangan Naruto ditempatkan di punggung dan lipatan paha Hinata. Dengan cekatan, dia menggendong wanitanya tanpa merasa berat oleh beban tubuh Hinata yang kecil. Hinata bisa merasakan aroma tubuh sang suami. Masih sama seperti dulu.

Naruto membaringkan tubuh sang istri perlahan seperti menganggap tubuh Hinata begitu rapuh. Dan kini mereka saling berpandangan di atas ranjang yang telah menjadi milik mereka berdua.

Lalu sang suami mencium kening istrinya dengan penuh cinta. Kepalanya tak henti-henti membelai kepala sang istri. Tak ada nafsu di keduanya. Hanya ada cinta. Mungkin karena umur mereka yang sudah memasuki usia senja, tingkat libido menjadi semakin berkurang.

"Akankah kita selalu seperti ini?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum. tangan mereka saling bertautan.

"Ya. kita akan selalu bersama."

"Sudah pernah kubilang kalau kau adalah tulang rusukku. Meski kita terpisah begitu lamanya, pada akhirnya kita akan selalu bersama."

Hinata ikut tersenyum. lalu dia menutup matanya sambil memeluk sang suami dan menempatkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto. Sang istri tidak mengetahui jika sedari tadi Naruto sebenarnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada dadanya, namun ia tahan karena tidak ingin merusak suasana bahagia dan penuh cinta ini. Kedua lengan Naruto memeluk sang istri setelah menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

Hanya sang rembulan yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kisah cinta mereka yang akan berakhir malam ini. Perlahan mata Naruto tertutup. Sang angin malam membawa hawa mereka menjadi lebih sejuk menerpa tubuh keduanya yang semakin mendingin. Lama-kelamaan nafas terakhir mereka telah dihembuskan. Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata tertidur untuk selama-lamanya. Tubuh mereka masih saling berpelukan seolah tak terpisahkan meski maut menjemput.

Dan angin pun berhembus membawa sejuta kata cinta.

" _Aishiteru!"_

…

Paginya keadaan di mansion Uzumaki menjadi berkabung. Sarada yang pada saat itu berniat membangunkan mertuanya, malah menemukan kedua orang itu tak bangun lagi. Akhirnya Boruto memeriksa tubuh keduanya yang telah mendingin dan tak ada nafas serta detakan jantung. Himawari yang melihat itu menangis tersedu-sedu.

Boruto dan Himawari tidak menyangka jika sang ayah ternyata mempunyai sakit jantung sudah sejak lama akibat stress berkepanjangan. Dan kebetulan sang ibu pun menderita penyakit yang sama parahnya. Akhirnya mereka meninggal bersama-sama tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan. Ini murni takdir Tuhan.

Keduanya dimakamkan sesuai tradisi agama di Jepang. Soal tanah tak masalah karena Naruto mempunyai harta yang berlimpah. Dan sesuai dengan permintaan terakhir sang ayah yang ingin menyumbangkan hartanya kepada yang membutuhkan. Boruto dan Himawari mulai menjalani hidupnya masing-masing dengan hasil keringat mereka sendiri karena harta sang ayah seluruhnya diberikan kepada fakir miskin, yatim piatu, dan orang lainnya yang membutuhkan.

Kisah cinta Naruto dan Hinata mulai diangkat ke dalam novel karya Boruto dan Hinawari sendiri. Semua orang yang membacanya meneteskan air matanya karena terharu. Ternyata di dunia ini ada kisah cinta yang seperti itu. mereka yang membacanya memberikan komentar positif. Tapi karena hubungan mereka dulunya terlarang dan di luar pernikahan, ada juga yang memberikan komentar negative.

Setiap minggu, Boruto maupun Himawari berziarah ke makam kedua orang tuanya. Mereka hanya berdoa semoga ayah dan ibunya tenang di alam sana, diringankan siksaannya, dihapuskan dosanya, dan ditempatkan di sisiNya. Semoga kedua orang tuanya menjadi pengantin di surga nanti dan bahagia selamanya.

…

* * *

 _Kehidupan telah membawaku_

 _Ke masa lalu_

 _Aku dikelilingi oleh kenangan_

 _Yang tak terhitung jumlahnya_

 _Sekarang aku menemukan_

 _Jawaban yang kucari_

 _Apa yang kurindukan_

 _Dan apa yang kuterima_

 _Aku diperintahkan untuk terus hidup_

 _Tapi tanpamu_

 _Namun dalam hatiku_

 _Api cinta selalu membakar_

 _Untukmu_

…

* * *

The End

…

* * *

Amaya's Note :

Oke, Amaya gak tau ini happy ending atau sad ending.

Sebenarnya Amaya kecewa karena yang review Cuma dua orang. Apa kali ini cerita Amaya kurang bagus? Atau ceritanya aja banyak orang yang gak suka? Atau Amaya salah waktu update? Tapi, semua itu gak bikin Amaya patah semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

Setiap ada cerita yang nyeritain sakaratul maut sampai kematian, Amaya suka jadi keingatan sama yang namanya kematian dan malaikat izrail. Uh, serem! (T_T)

Oh iya, Amaya ngerasa kalau fic ini kayak ada suasana western-nya. Apa Amaya ubah genrenya jadi Family Western, ya?

Semoga banyak yang suka sama fanfic aneh ini ya! ^^. Amaya harap, para reader gak nyesel baca karya Amaya.

Sebelum meninggalkan halaman ini, diharapkan untuk memberi komentarnya di kotak review. Arigatou buat yang udah ngefav, ngefollow, mereview, dan membaca fanfic ini.

(^_^)

Bye! :*


End file.
